A los 4 Vientos
by SoraLove
Summary: El amor es algo que deberias gritar a los cuatro vientos,sin embargo hay ocasiones en que la sociedad no acepta a ciertos TIPOS de amores cuando todos son IGUALES, finalmente el amar a una persona no radica en el genero o en si son quizas Hermanas? [Elsanna] ICEST [Merilsa/Elsida] [MeriPunzel]
1. Brios del Norte

**A los 4 Vientos**

Por SoraLove

**Capitulo 1.-Bríos del Norte**

La luz del sol se infiltraba por las ventanas de la habitación de la reina de Arendelle, era el momento exacto para despertar, como todas las mañanas la preciosa reina ya se encontraba en cuarto de baño preparándose para salir a cumplir con sus deberes. Sin embargo desde hace unas semanas algo inquietaba su mente puesto que la relación de su hermana con el proveedor de hielo real se transformaba en algo mas serio, quizás era algo triste perder a su hermana después de haberse reencontrado hasta hace poco. Elsa no quería pensar en el hecho de que el novio de su hermana se la llevaría lejos una vez que ambos estuviesen casados, ella amaba mucho a su hermana y no deseaba perderla. ¿Pero es solo por eso que sentía ese vació en su corazón?

**-Su majestad, ¡Buenos días!-** saludo uno de los criados

**-¡Buenos días!-** sonrió- **En un momento mas bajare, descuide no tardo, mientras tanto lleve todos los documentos necesarios al salón para poder leerlo detenidamente-**

**-¡Como ordene, alteza!-**

Esa llamada había regresado a la reina a la realidad, tenia mucho trabajo pendiente, no hay tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, su reino contaba con ella y las buenas decisiones que esta tomara para el futuro. Una vez presentable fue en camino a su salón principal no sin antes saludar cariñosa a su pequeña hermana quien ya estaba esperándola para poder ayudarla en lo que se necesitase.

**-No tienes que hacerlo-**dijo con sinceridad**-Deberías ir con Kristoff hace varios días que no sales con él, además ya sabes que no es bueno para pedirte citas, tu eres la que termina buscándolo-**

**-¡Lo sé! Pero es que tampoco he pasado mucho tiempo contigo-** hizo un gesto de molestia**- solo estas ocupada con esos viejos estirados-**

**-¡Anna!-**

**-¡Lo siento!-** mintió- **se que no te gusta que llame de esa manera al consejo pero, esos sujetos se la pasan todo tiempo robándose a mi hermana-**

**-Sabes que como Reina tengo muchos asuntos que atender-** toco su mejilla**- no es que yo prefiera estar con ellos que contigo-**

**-Humm-**esbozo un leve sonrojo**- ¡Mas te vale! Pero por esta ocasión no te molestare mas, debo ir a buscar a Olaf por que salio desde muy temprano, ¡Adiós Elsa!-**

**-¡Ve con cuidado!-**

* * *

Sorprendentemente en la reunión del consejo no se trato de nada referente a comercios o acuerdos si no más bien de algo que parecía haber sido sacado de un cuento de hadas. Aunque para ser sinceros el origen de la nueva reina tampoco era algo simple de digerir para los demás reinos puesto que no siempre se encuentran con que su gobernante pueda hacer maravillas con la nieve a su antojo.

**-Entonces, quiero entender que la princesa perdida de Corona, ¿Apareció finalmente?-**

**-¡En efecto su majestad!-** dijo el mas viejo del consejo de nombre lans-** La amada princesa de la reina de corona apareció apenas ayer, la alegría del reino vecino esta por demás desbordado… se realizara una fiesta para la princesa a donde obviamente el reino de Arendelle esta cordialmente invitado-**

**-No cabe duda que es algo muy importante-** dio un sorbo a su café y continuo hablado de manera serena-**Me gustaría ir a ver a la princesa, puesto que la reina de corona fue una gran amiga de mi madre-**

**-¡Que en gloria este nuestra antigua reina!-** dijeron todos los presentes en unísono al termino de la frase de la peliplateada

**-Algo que nos trae aun más felicidad es que, la que encontró a la princesa perdida es nada mas y nada menos que la princesa del clan dumbrog-**

**-¡¿Una princesa?!-** se escucho como varios exclamaron sorprendidos

**-¿una princesa salvo a otra princesa?-**dijo en tono de burla uno de los mas jóvenes del consejo**- ¡que ridículo!-**

**-Es algo curioso que piense eso Evans-l**o miro con algo de desden la reina mientras continuo hablando- **Le recuerdo que de no haber sido por la princesa de anna ahora no estaría yo aquí-**

**-¡Lo siento mi reina!-**se arrodillo**-no fue mi intención, lamento haberla ofendido-**

**-Descuida Evans, no estoy molesta-**la reina continuo conversando con el consejo**-si mal no recuerdo el clan dumbrog esta muy alejado del reino de corona, lo cual es sorprendente que su princesa haya podido encontrar a la princesa perdida. Me gustaría poder conocerla también, seria interesante crear lazos con ese reino tan antiguo-**

**-Nos haría muy bien, esa fiesta seria la ocasión perfecta para reforzar lazos con corona y crear nuevos con Dumbrog-**

**-Así es lans, por eso no puedo permitirme faltar-**se quedo pensativa-** pero… el viaje sin duda seria en barco ¿cierto?-**

**-Mi reina-** lans comprendió perfecto el temor de elsa -**¡No se preocupe nosotros la llevaremos personalmente en el mejor navío del reino!-**

**-Descuida -** sonrió cautivadoramente **-aun no tengo tiempo para perderme en mis temores como antes-**

La reunión se dio por terminada y todos volvieron para los preparativos de la partida de la reina sin embargo Elsa había olvidado algo sumamente importante, puesto que el reino no puede quedarse solo y menos por tanto tiempo, la persona quien estaría a cargo del reino seria sin duda la princesa pero, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo en quedarse atrás mientras su hermana se iba lejos.

**-Anna-**

**-¡No!-** dijo enojada caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación

**-Anna, escucha a tu hermana por favor-** dijo Kristoff** – se que tu podrás hacerte cargo del reino mientras ella no esta-**

**-¡Cállate Kristoff, tu no tienes nada que ver en este asunto!**-grito molesta de la pelirroja

**-¡Anna!-**la dependió la reina- **No deberías hablarle de esa manera, él solo esta preocupado por ti además él tiene razón, se que tu podrás hacerte cargo…**

**-¡NO ES POR ESO!**-comenzó a llorar-** No me importa si podré hacerme cargo o no del reino, tampoco estoy molesta por que te vayas…es que tengo terror de que no regreses, como papá y mamá-**

**-¡oh, Anna!-**dijo mirándola con ternura para después acariciar su cabeza-**no me va a pasar nada, ¡te lo prometo!-**

**-Si te pierdo**-lloro mientras abrazaba a su hermana-** ya no voy a tener ninguna razón para seguir viviendo… Elsa, no puedes pedirme que te deje ir sola, me destrozaría verte partir en ese barco y que no vuelvas a mi lado.-**

La reina correspondió el abrazo mientras su corazón se sentía calido tras escuchar las palabras que le había dedicado su querida hermana, sin embargo esas palabras también resonaban en la mente del chico quien presenciaba todo en silencio, era una escena enternecedora pero, desde hace tiempo atrás él comenzó a pensar que el gran amor de Anna por Elsa era muy diferente al de unos familiares, Aunque ¿el que podría saber? No tenia familia y mucho menos hermanos, mas que sus buenos amigos los trolls. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba del todo.

A su memoria llegaba esa escena en donde Anna estaba a punto de morir congelada y donde su única salvación estaba frente suyo, correr hacia él y darse un beso de amor verdadero, pero al ver a su hermana en peligro ella no lo pensó dos veces, entre su vida y la Elsa ella decidió por la de la oji azul. Kristoff tenía miedo de recordar ese momento puesto que el día de mañana en cuando le toque elegir definitivamente sabia muy en el fondo que Anna volvería a elegirla a ella.

**-Kristoff-**

**-¿ah?, Disculpa… ¿Qué dices?-**

**-Estas muy distraído-**lo regaño-**Pero bueno, como te iba diciendo, tengo algo muy importante que pedirte-**

**-¿De que se trata?-**

**-Voy a ir con Elsa al reino de Corona-**dijo decidida y no era en tono de pregunta, como si esperase un permiso-**necesito que te quedes a cargo del reino con ayuda de Lans**

**-¡¿Estas loca?!-**se sorprendido-** Es que acaso me vez cara de que se como regir un reino**

**-No es para tanto, solo quiero que estés al pendiente de lo que suceda aquí, en tanto vamos a ese viaje y en verdad Lans es quien cuidaría del reino, pero tu… como mi futuro esposo debes saber como cuidar del reino-**

**-Esposo-**se sonrojo-**¿En verdad tu quiere que me convierta en tu esposo?**

**-¡Desde luego!-**lo abrazo- **Eres el hombre que amo, por eso necesito que me apoyes en este asunto, tu sabes lo mucho que significa Elsa para mi**

**-Lo sé-**dijo casi cabizbajo-**Entonces, con gusto te ayudare en esto, pero prométeme que te cuidaras mucho y regresaras sana y salva**

**-¡Claro que si!-**Lo besa-** Estoy con Elsa, nada malo puede pasarme**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los preparativos para el navío estaban completos, Anna tenia toda la determinación de ir con su hermana aun que esta se quejo un sin fin de veces pero no pudo contra ella, así que ambas se dirigían al reino de corona, donde por cierto ya estaban a la mitad de la celebración, puesto que era una semana completa de festejos para la princesa perdida.

* * *

Ese lugar tan calido y vibrante estaba ansioso de que llegaran los visitantes de los reinos cercanos y estaba decorado con bella ornamente y colores morados distintivos del pais, a la llegada del barco de Arendelle en el puerto ya se encontraba uno de los guardias reales quien escolto a las jóvenes hermanas al gran castillo, el cual se iluminaba con linternas que decoraban el cielo nocturno.

**-¡Es realmente hermoso!-**

**-Parece sacado de un sueño-**sonrió Elsa- **me resulta tan calido…**

**-Espero no vayas a derretirte-**bromeo la pelirroja-**Hablando de eso, por no traes tus bellas ropas de hielo, luces muy hermosa en ellas**

**-No quiero asustar al reino entero con un vestido hecho totalmente de hielo, además aun que ellos ya están enterados que la reina de Arendelle es mas bien la reina de las nieves**

-**No digas tonterías, si alguno de esos tipos estirados se atreve a ofenderte, te juro que le daré un golpe aun mas fuerte que al que le di a hans-**

**-Vaya-**comenzó a reírse-** espero que nadie te haga enojar esta noche**

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la reina de corona constantemente agradeciéndole a la chica de cabellos salvajes color fuego, por haber encontrado a su hija, puesto que ella no quiso aceptar ningún tipo de recompensa lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecer una gran fiesta, que Merida fuera reconocida y felicitarla por todos por su gran hazaña. Aunque había uno que otro duque quien se burlaba a las espaldas de la chica, ella no le daba importancia de hecho tampoco tomaba muy en cuenta el haber salvado a la princesa de largos cabellos dorados, de aquella torre custodiada por esa mujer loca, quien ya no se encontraba mas en este mundo, puesto que fue a la cárcel y fue a ahí donde terminaron sus días al volverse polvo al poco tiempo de no estar expuesta al poder mágico de Rapunzel.

**-¡Merida!-**

**-Ah-** regreso de sus pensamientos**- Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención, ¿Qué tanto estaba diciendo tu madre?-**

-**Ah-**suspiro resignada-**Te estaba agradeciendo, la verdad es que yo también te estaré eternamente agradecida, pues gracias a ti puedo estar con mi verdadera familia, mi madre es muy hermosa… de seguro con los años yo podré convertirme en una bella mujer como ella y encontrar a un hombre con quien reinar a mi lado.**

**-¡Por Dios! Es que todas piensan igual que mi madre-**la regaño**-Tu puedes ser reina sin necesidad de casarte con nadie, deberías aprovechar eso…yo por otro lado… bueno eso no tiene caso, creo que mejor me voy a dormir**

**-Pero… aun no termina la fiesta-**

**-¡No importa!-**suspiro-** Esa habitación que me ofreciste ¿Dónde queda?**

**-Le llamare a la criada para que…-**

De pronto esas palabras fueron interrumpidas por el anuncio de que la reina de arendelle se encontraba en la entrada, al frente de la hermosa puerta y bajando las escaleras con gran delicadeza y por que no decirlo, cierta sensualidad, con la cual contoneaba sus caderas en algo como una danza hipnotizante que llamo atención de todos los presentes, algo que molesto mucho a la princesa de Arendelle quien, casi mataba a todos los hombres con la mirada por haberse atrevido a posar sus ojos en su bella hermana, aunque hubo una mirada en particular que llamo su atención, fue la que esa chica de cabello alborotado le dedico a su hermana, Elsa era admirada por todas las mujeres del reino, con justa razón pero los ojos de esa chica no demostraban admiración era como si fuese…amor… parpadeo un par de veces al pensar en esa posibilidad puesto que era IMPOSIBLE que una mujer amase a otra mujer de esa manera. ¿Cierto?

Todo pasaba como en cámara lenta para Merida quien quedo deslumbrada con la belleza que irradiaba esa Mujer, ni siquiera termino de escuchar cuando la presentaban como la reina, ella solo le interesaba saber su nombre, necesitaba conocerla lo antes posible, su corazón se encogía mas cada que pensaba en la opción de perder esa oportunidad y jamás volver a verla en la vida.

La recorrió de arriba para abajo, cada detalle se fue memorizando en su mente, sus hermosos ojos, ese cabello tan plateado casi parecía estar viendo a un ángel, su sonrisa que enmarcaba su delicado rostro lleno de compasión y amor con un dejo de incertidumbre. Sin saber como, ella fue hasta donde la reina y se paro en frente de ella, aun hipnotizada por sus encantos, algo bastante raro para Elsa pues saludo a la extraña mujer sin que esta pronunciara una sola silaba, creando un momento de silencio entre ambas hasta que la mas joven despertó de ese ensueño y comenzó a reírse como tonta.

**-¡Lo siento!-**siguió hablando nerviosa-**Creo que no me presente, Soy Merida un gusto conocerte…**

**-¡El gusto es mío!**-sonrió por educación- **Yo soy la Reina de Arendelle y ella es la princesa Anna, mi pequeña hermana**

No había notado, hasta ese momento, la presencia de la chica al lado de la bella mujer con la que estaba hablando, siguió sin prestarle importancia pues aun no había conseguido lo que ella buscaba, saber el nombre de la venida de esas tierras lejanas llamadas Arendelle

**-¿Creo que tu nombre no es Reina de Arendelle, o me equivoco?-**prosiguió irrespetuosa como ella misma- **Yo quiero saber tu nombre no tu titulo-**

**-Cielos-**comenzó a reír-**Me hiciste pensar en mí como un libro…**

-**Es algo irrespetuosa en hablarte así Elsa-**

**-¡Elsa!-**casi grito la chica de vestido verde-**¡Así que te llamas Elsa!**

**-Maldición-** dijo Anna en voz baja pues ella había puesto al descubierto el nombre de su hermana, la cual se incorporo tranquila para seguir charlando con la nueva chica que acababan de conocer.

Después de una apropiada presentación parte del anunciador real, quien dejo al descubierto que esa chica de extraño peinado era la salvadora del reino de corona al traer a casa nuevamente a su princesa perdida de nombre Rapunzel, quien saludo efusiva a las dos provenientes de las tierras lejanas del reino. Una vez que Elsa saludo apropiadamente a todos los lords, duques y condes que ahí se encontraban tomo un respiro de toda esa presión y fue al balcón a tomar aire fresco, ahí fue a encontrarla la princesa del reino anfitrión.

**-Reina Elsa-**

**-Princesa Rapunzel-**

**-Solo dígame, Rapunzel-** rió divertida-**hasta hace poco no era mas que eso, quería poder platicar con usted a solas sobre algo que me contó mi madre sobre sus… poderes**

**-¡Ah!**-se sobresalto- **supongo que no es un secreto que tengo la habilidad de manipular y crear nieve**

**-Exacto-**se sienta en la orilla del balcón-**Al fin siento que no estoy sola en este mundo, puesto que… mi cabello es mágico, irradia luz cuando canto y tiene unos fuertes poderes curativos gracias a una flor que mi madre tomo cuando estaba embarazada**

**-¡Disculpa!-**

**-Se que no es fácil de digerir pero-**jugo con sus cabellos-** Tenia muchas ganas de contárselo a alguien mas a parte de Merida**

**-la chica que te salvo-**

**-Ella misma-**suspiro-**Es gracioso, siempre pensé que vendría a mi un príncipe en su caballo blanco para salvarme y fue solo una chica rebelde en un enorme caballo negro**

**-Lo importante es que te encontró-**

**-hum-**guardo silencio**-tiene razón…**

**-La verdad, ahora creo que la magia esta esparcida en todo este ancho mundo y es la que nos guía en situaciones difíciles, gracias por compartir conmigo su secreto…princesa-**

**-Eres como una hermana perdida o algo así-**

**-Lo dudo-** interrumpió Anna quien salio de entre las sombras con una cara bastante molesta- **Elsa ya tiene una hermana y no necesita otra mas…**

**-Princesa Anna-**

**-Anna, no seas grosera con ella, desde hace rato que llegamos estas de un genio insoportable-**

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, dejo ver unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos para después sentir un dolor en su pecho que le impedía hablar adecuadamente, en su caso dejaba salir unas palabras entrecortadas y con una voz melancólica.

**-No estoy a gusto en un lugar donde-**respiro profundo- **Todos los presentes tratan de robarme a mi hermana… no me gusta compartirte con nadie**

**-¡Anna, yo no soy tu juguete!-**

**-Ya lo sé-** se voltio para no darle la cara- **pero acabo de recuperarte y no soporto que las demás personas actúen como nuevos muros entre nosotras… Lo siento…**

Salio corriendo sin rumbo, su corazón no resistía ver a su amada hermana siendo en centro de atención dejándola a ella delegada a ser solo una compañía en ese gran salón, además ¿Por qué Elsa no era cariñosa con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que reprenderla en vez de abrazarla y comprender como se sentía? ¿Por qué su hermana estaba cambiando su forma de ser con ella? ¿Por qué no podía entender que era solo suya así como ella solo podía ser de Elsa? Que tenía ese reino que le parecía tan calido mientras que a ella le estaba dejando un frío en su corazón. Ella continuaba corriendo y mirando hacia atrás esperanzada de ser alcanzada por su hermana, pero ella no se preocupaba por saber que pasaba con Anna, en su lugar se quedo ahí parada en silencio mientras Rapunzel le aconsejaba que fuese tras su hermana menor

**-No puedo consentir sus caprichos**-suspiro-**Ella no es así, pero no dudo que después venga a pedirle perdón por las cosas que dijo, en verdad no las dijo de mala fé**

**-Eso no importa-**sonrió-**supongo que eres su única hermana y por eso reacciona de esa manera**

**-No la había visto así nunca-**

**-Quizás por que no había sentido que le intentaran robar a su ser mas querido-**

**-El no se encuentra aquí-**dijo con dolor en su corazón-** su amor esta lejos, esto es solo un berrinche de una niña muy consentida, con su permiso me voy descansar.**

**-Adelante, Reina Elsa. Esta en su casa-**

Recostada en la cama, Elsa miraba por la ventana de manera reflexiva y recordaba aquellas palabras que escucho sobre que su querida hermana menor planeaba casarse, ella sabía que tenía ese novio pero no pensó que fuese algo serio, no quería que lo fuera. Si ella iba a perderla de todas formas, prefería mejor alejarse poco a poco de su corazón para que cuando ella se fuera no sentirse sumergida nuevamente en la desesperación y la tristeza, por eso…ella estaba cambiando su forma de ser con Anna. Tenia que dejarla ir, si realmente la amaba debía hacerlo.

**Continuara**

* * *

**SoraLove.-** Después de un tiempo de no escribir, vuelvo con esta historia de estas 4 hermosas mujeres de disney/pixar, con por supuesto toques femlash/yuri/shojo-ai como quieran llamarle, la verdad este tipo de parejas me están robando la mayor parte del tiempo y no me arrepiento de nada, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y espero leerlos en el siguiente capitulo, el cual espero sea un poco mas largo. ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Remembranzas

**A los 4 Vientos**

Por SoraLove

**Capitulo 2.- Remembranzas**

Al día siguiente la chica de cabellos platinados salio temprano a una reunión con los consejeros del reino anfitrión, Anna quería hacer las pases pero su plan se vio arruinado por la repentina partida de su hermana para arreglar acuerdos absurdos y sin sentido para ella; fue donde Rapunzel y le pido una sincera disculpa, aun que había algo de inquietud en su corazón supo que actuó mal a gritarle aquella noche.

**-No tienes que disculparte-**le sonrió- **supongo que, cuando queremos a alguien mucho nos da un sentimiento de pertenencia… sin embargo eso puede ocasionar heridas en la personada amada aun que no sea nuestra intención**

-**Elsa es una persona muy seria y distante, desde que recuerdo-**se sincero-** y de pronto ella se abrió conmigo, como antes… sentí tanta dicha…**

**-Me imagino-**

**-Pero-**dijo cabizbaja-** no pensé, en que ella seria más accesible con los demás también, me dio miedo pensar en que volveríamos a ser distantes.**

**-Ustedes son hermanas, ese lazo es incapaz de romperse-**comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos dorados como una niña pequeña-**¡Yo soy hija única y no puedo entenderlo! Pero el amor… no se entiende, solo se siente.**

**-Amor…seguro que amo a Elsa ¡¿Cómo no amarla?!-**

Ella era su hermana, era lógico que sintiera un gran afecto por ella, se dijo pensativa Anna mientras caminaba por el jardín real tocando las bellas flores. Pero era difícil encontrar una respuesta a los sentimientos que recién estaba descubriendo, era su amor fraternal tan poderoso como para descongelar su corazón pero… ¿hasta donde llega ese tipo amor? El amor que sentía por kristoff era diferente, el amor que sentía por olaf era distinto y el amor que tenia hacia sus padres era todo lo contrario a lo que le hacia sentir Elsa. ¡¿Cuantas clases de amor existen?! La conversación de unos sirvientes hizo que interrumpiera sus pensamientos pues comenzaron a hablar de aquella llamada Merida.

**-¿Entonces dices que se fue en ese caballo monstruoso?-**

**-¡Si! Realmente esa chica no tiene pinta de ser una damisela en desgracia, mas bien es como un muchacho, esa bestia a la que ella llama caballo ¡Es enorme!-**

**-Espero que la princesa Rapunzel no se enoje por que dejamos que esa chica se fuera sin decir nada, es como si no conociera la diplomacia para con ella-**

**-¿hacia donde fue?-**

**-Ni idea, solo le pregunto a la mujer de la cocina sobre la asamblea del consejo, quizás ella quiera tratar algo del protocolo de los reinos**-suspiro-**aun que no tenga cara, ella sigue siendo una princesa.**

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica que escuchaba a escondidas, esa mujer extraña y sin modales que intento acercarse a su hermana, fue hacia donde el consejo, no para saber sobre tratados de comercio; ¡No! Su único deseo era poder seguir viendo a Elsa, No estaba segura de sus intenciones pero no le gustaba para nada, esa mirada que le dedico, embelezada como si fuera amor a primera vista.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las praderas del reino estaba Merida corriendo con Angus dándole algo de ejercicio a su preciado amigo que se cansaba de estar encerrado, como ella. Además aprovechaba para matar el tiempo hasta que terminara ese aburrido consejo de estirados y pudiera reencontrarse con esa de ojos dulces. Su madre le había contado como era que se sentía el amor, aquel que ella fue sintiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo y se enamoraba de su padre. La princesa de Dumbrog no quería un matrimonio arreglado, haciendo que a la larga esa costumbre se transformara en amor. Ella deseaba sentirlo desde sus entrañas como un golpe, como la adrenalina que sentía al lanzar sus flechas. Justo como se sentía al recordarla entrar en el castillo, tan imponente y eso que no había conocido las demás cualidades de la reina de Arendelle. Tenia la confianza que si empezaba a conocerla era inevitable enamorarse.

**-¡Gracias por todo su majestad!-** se despidieron gustosos los hombres de confianza del rey de corona, totalmente encantados con Elsa

**-¡Fue un placer! Realmente aprecio su apoyo ante mis ideas de establecer ese acuerdo por el bien de las dos naciones-**

**-¡Elsa!-**

Salio de la nada la chica de cabellos alborotados y lo que parecía ser un caballo, creando incertidumbre entre los presentes, sin embargo la misma reina les dijo que no había problema, podían retirarse tranquilo que ella charlaría un momento con la chica del clan dumbrog solo el nuevo tratado que deseaba implementar ¡Puras patrañas! Pero comprendió que era mejor conversar con ella, puesto que había venido a verle desde muy lejos, una vez solas Merida comenzó a tartamudear un poco hasta que tomo coraje y pudo hablarle mas abiertamente, era increíble la reacción que ella le causaba ¿ella sentir miedo de algo o alguien?

**-¡Da una vuelta conmigo!-**

**-¿Disculpe?-**

**-¡Vamos, sube en Angus!-**tomo su mano-**Tengo algo que mostrarte**

**-¡Ah!-**se abrazo a si misma, como un gesto de incomodidad-**Yo realmente no, Gracias pero no deseo hacerlo**…

**-¿Tienes miedo?-**

**-Yo, Nunca he cabalgado, no se hacerlo-**

**-No tienes que hacerlo-** se monto en el caballo-** Yo te guiare, será divertido ¡Lo prometo! Y si no te sientes mejor después de esto yo no te molestare mas.**

**-Deacuerdo, pero trata de no ir muy rápido-**

**-Seguro-**mintió

Elsa subió y se coloco detrás de Merida sujetándola por la cintura a una distancia bastante apropiada para una reina. La cabalgata fue tranquila, Angus estaba siguiendo a la perfección las órdenes de la princesa hasta que finalmente y con el permiso de la misma comenzaron a ir a más velocidad. En cuanto la reina empezó a sentir el bamboleo mas se aferro a la chica, casi temblaba de lo rápido que iba y por inercia cerro los ojos, hasta que sintió como los cabellos de fuegos golpeaban su rostro obligándola a abrirlos y fue gracias a eso que pudo finalmente disfrutar el recorrido.

**-¡Deja el protocolo atrás!**-comenzó a reír-** Una princesa puede ser como quiera, siempre y cuando se preocupe por su reino no le veo lo malo o no inapropiado en ser libre.**

**-¡Eres la primera que conozco que sea así!-**

**-¡Grandioso!-**sonrió para si misma- **de esa manera no me olvidaras tan fácil**

De pronto habían salido del reino y se encontraban en ese extenso bosque lleno de ese aroma fresco que jugaba con los cabellos de ambas, la experiencia de cabalgar a su lado era muy confortante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Elsa se sentía protegida, era como si nada malo fuese a pasarle estando con Merida, era un sentimiento extraño. Ella creció con la idea de que debía cuidarse sola, estando alejada de aquellos que amaba, incluso sentía que debía proteger a los demás, puesto que era la reina de su nación sin embargo por ese breve instante ella se sentía indefensa con la confianza plena puesta en la chica de dumbrog. Cuando llegaron a un lago cristalino a descansar y contemplar la hermosa vista, Elsa sonrió por su reflejo en el agua, estaba totalmente desaliñada, en un acto de vergüenza, recogio su cabello y su hermosa trenza dispuesta a hacérsela de nuevo para mantener el recato pero la mano de la chica de verde la detuvo estrepitosamente

**-Déjatelo suelto**-cerro los ojos y disfruto del viento-**es la mejor sensación**

**-se nota que te gusta, pero a mi no me va esa imagen-**

**-¡Tonterías!-** metió sus pies descalzos a la orilla del lago y chapoteo un poco-**Una chica tan guapa como tu le va todo.**

**-Gracias**-se sonrojo un poco-**supongo que no hace daño si me quedo así un tiempo. ¿Este lugar era el que querías mostrarme?**

**-Eso solo fue una excusa-**

Después de confesar la verdad sin mayor vergüenza se recostó en el pasto y cerro los ojos, a la reina le inquietaba un poco saber mas sobre su acompañante pues era como un antitesis de ella misma, tan despreocupada, rebelde, valiente y libre se notaba que había crecido dentro de un ambiente familiar muy calido.

De pronto merida comenzó a hablar sin parar, le contó como había convertido a su madre en un oso, los espíritus del bosque y como transformo en una princesa respetable en su clan. Parecía todo un sueño fantasioso pero en su mirada no quedaba dejo de dudas o mentiras, además elsa no se encontraba en una posición de dudar sobre la magia, tal parecía que las 4 princesas compartían algo más que un titulo y eso era estar expuestas a la magia. Cuando reacciono pensó en lo preocupada que estaría su hermana por ella, se paro de golpe acomodo su cabello y le suplico que la regresara al castillo

**-Bien**-dijo resignada-** Aun que me hubiera gustado escuchar más de ti…**

**-Ya abra tiempo después, ahora por favor regresemos-**

**-¡Lo haz prometido!**-le sonrió-** Espera ansiosa saber mas de la reina de arendelle**

**-Desde luego, realmente me la pase bien como tu dijiste, pero no puedo tomarme un descanso de ser Reina toda la vida por eso debemos regresar-**

La ida fue muy rápida comparada con el regreso, realmente Merida quería que durara el tiempo de cabalgata con la reina, quien no pudo quejarse mucho hasta que pudo ver el castillo donde ya los estaban esperando, por su parte Rapunzel la reprendió por "secuestrar" a la reina, mientras Anna se quedaba callada sin decirle nada; ella no quería molestarse o empeorar las cosas con su hermana mayor, por eso se trago sus palabras, sus celos e inseguridades solo para recibirla con una sonrisa para después acompañarla hasta su habitación, después de todo esa visita a las tierras de corona era indefinidas hasta que la reina dijese lo contrario

**-¿quieres que te prepare el baño?-**

**-Gracias, pero ya esta listo, la señora renders la mucama ya me lo tenia hecho-**

**-Este bien-**suspiro- **¿tienes idea de cuando podremos regresar a la casa?**

**-Yo supongo que nos quedaremos un par de días mas**-desvió la mirada-**lamento importunarte y que eches de menos a kristoff, prometo no tardarme mas de la cuenta**

**-Bien**-no era por el chico que ella deseaba volver al reino, era por alejarla de ese lugar y sobretodo de esa mujer.

**-Anna-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Discúlpame por lo de ayer, no quise regañarte, es solo que me sorprendió tu actitud, tú no eres de esa manera…**

**-No te preocupes, ya le ofrecí una disculpa a la princesa, supongo que fueron mis celos de hermana posesiva-**

**-No deberías tenerlos, sabes que siempre vamos a estar juntas-** hasta que tu me alejes de tu vida, pensó Elsa melancolía recordando los deseos de su hermana de contraer nupcias lo antes posible- **además yo no me pongo así por que tengas a kristoff, sabes que algún día yo también encontrare a ese alguien con quien compartir mi vida**

Elsa estaba mintiendo, desde hace mucho ya había encontrado a esa persona que ocuparía su corazón por siempre, mas sin embargo esas palabras hicieron eco en lo mas profundo del ser de anna, ella pensaba en casarse, seguro que si pero no quería pensar en el hecho de que su hermana tenia una vida también, había un sin fin de candidatos para su mano pero ella nunca le había tomado importancia hasta ese preciso momento que sacaba a colación el tema.

**-Tienes razón-**

Se despidió de ella, fue donde su habitación se tiro en la cama mirando por la ventana las bellas estrellas sin percatarse que estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, pensando como llegaría alguien a ocupar su lugar, alguien que pudiera abrazarla cuando quisiera, acariciar su tierna piel, alguien que le quitara el aliento con un apasionado beso, ese alguien que le arrebataría todo aquello que había soñado y jamás se había atrevido a aceptar ni para consigo misma

**-Elsa…-**

Dejo escapar entre lágrimas el nombre de la persona amada, Solo en pensarlo hacia que su corazón se estrujara como aquella vez que pensó morir congelada, pero el sentimiento era mil veces peor. Siempre deseo tener un amor verdadero aquel que el destino tiene escrito para algunos pocos, tal y como sus padres por eso siempre busco aquel hombre que pudiera llenar ese vacío en su ser, sus sentimientos por Hans, kristoff o cualquier otro que pudiese llegar a conocer no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que le hacia sentir Elsa con simple gesto, sonrisa o sus palabras.

Pero su amor era imposible en tantos niveles, primero por que amabas eran mujeres y eso no podía ser, sin embargo el hecho de amar a su propia sangre lo convertía en algo mucho peor, por ello anna siempre se había negado aceptar que tenia deseos por su hermana, eso solo pondría tristes a papá y mamá se decía cuando pequeña. Si ella se casaba con kristoff quizás podía olvidar ese amor de esa manera no la perdería por completo y seguro con el tiempo podría llegar a amar de la misma manera al chico del alce, el plan era perfecto dentro de su propia fantasía de lo que significaba Vivir.

Pero no contaba con que su amada hermana encontrara el amor, simplemente ella no soportaría verla con alguien, ese alguien que podría hacer todo lo que ella tenia prohibido, ¿Por qué era tan injusto el destino? ¿Por qué podía estar tan cerca del amor de su vida y no tenia permitido amarla?¿porque no podía pensar en la felicidad de elsa al lado de aquel que ella amara sin sentirse como una basura?

**-¿Qué voy hacer?-**abrazo una almohada y se fue quedando dormida-**No quiero que ella ama a nadie mas que a mi…**

* * *

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente todos se sentaron en el gran comedor, desayunaron de manera tranquila aun que aun se podía percibir cierta tensión entre los presentes, cuando fue la reina quien rompió el silencio para hacer el anuncio de que regresarían a su reino, después de pensarlo durante toda la noche, al ver el malestar en los ojos de Anna tomo la decisión, todos agradecieron su gentileza y gesto de visitarlos, todos menos Merida quien se puso de pie y se fue dejando a los demás con la incertidumbre del porque de su enojo.

El barco zarpó lo antes posible rumbo a arendelle donde ya los esperaba un kristoff algo atareado por los deberes que le ponía a hacer el señor Lans, se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa algo que no paso desapercibido por la reina, quien ya había tomado la decisión de que mientras su persona amada fuera feliz ella trataría de serlo.

Por otro lado de vuelta en corona, estaban las dos princesas sentadas a la orilla del puerto viendo al horizonte ensimismadas en la belleza de aquellas tierras, cuando Merida le confeso el amor que sentía por la reina que acababa de marcharse algo dentro de rapunzel comenzó a moverse, era como un dolor en la boca del estomago, ya era muy extraño que quien la hubiera salvado en vez de ser un príncipe fuera una chica pero ahora que sabia los sentimientos de esta, no estaba muy convencida de que sentir al respecto o de cómo aconsejarla

**-¿tú crees que ella te ame?-**

**-No lo sé-**se cruzo de brazos**-¿Cómo puedo saberlo si ella huyo?**

**-En ese caso**-se puso de pie y le sonrió-**Deberíamos ir a preguntarle**

**-¡¿Ah?!-**

**-¿Qué esperas?**-se puso las manos en las caderas- **Te vas a quedar así, como si nada. Pensando en lo que pudo ser-**

**-¡Tienes toda la razón!-**la abrazo- **¡Muchas Gracias! Pero vamos que no hay tiempo que perder, dile a tus sirvientes que necesitamos un buen barco como el de los bikingos, ¡el mas rapido que tengas!**

**-Tratare de cumplir todas sus exigencias mi fiel caballero-**

**-¡Tonta!-**

Cuando fue salvada no dejaba de llamarla así "caballero" logrando molestarla pero ella realmente veía en Merida un caballero, alguien noble de buen corazón alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente. Los reyes quienes estaban encantados con su recién encontrada hija no dudaron en cumplirle aquel deseo, les dieron algunas provisiones y se encaminaron rumbo a las tierras de arendelle, mientras la princesa de dumbrog les dejaba varias cartas escritas a sus amados padres y sus hermanos, quienes ya habían mandado una docena al castillo.

El viento jugaba con el cabello largo y brillante de la rubia, quien para ser la primera vez que viajaba en altamar estaba muy tranquila, le parecía emocionante partir a esa aventura en nombre del amor, pues a fin de cuentas era solo eso. Esos días en el océano pasaron de manera eterna para la mujer de mirada desafiante, quien no dudo ni un segundo en cuanto toco puerto montarse en angus, junto con rapunzel para ir en camino de su amada.

Aquel preciso ejemplar negro corrió por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al enorme castillo, impulsado por los deseos de su querida ama, la cual bajo presurosa corrió por pasillo insultando a un par de guardias quienes se interponían en su camino, no fue tarea fácil mas no imposible para ella, cuando ahí en el gran salón se encontraban en una pequeña reunión la cual no dudo dos veces en interrumpir junto con la princesa de corona.

**-¡ELSA!-**

**-¡Disculpe la interrupción majestad!-**

**-¡¿Merida?!**-se puso de pie la reina**-¿Princesa Rapunzel?**

**-Solo rapunzel, por favor-**sonrió gustosa

**-¿Quiénes son ellas?**-pregunto kristoff quien estaba comiendo pastel junto con su amada prometida-**¿son amigas de tu hermana?**

**-Es ella-**

La cara de anna no podía ocultar su asombro, dolor y celos. Esa chiquilla había recorrido un largo camino solo para poder ver a su preciada hermana una vez mas, no podía soportarlo y mas cuando vio que en la mirada de elsa no había enojo, mas bien un cierto gusto por verla de nuevo. Los presentes se quedaron algo extrañados del repentino espectáculo que estaban presenciando hasta que el consejero lans les comento que las visitas eran las princesas de dumbrog y corona respectivamente, quienes venían gustosas a la reunión que anunciaba el compromiso de la princesa de arendelle con el chico del hielo.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-¡Quería verte!-**la pelirroja la miro fijamente**-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…**

**-Pero**-volteo a ver a su hermana y noto su molestia-**Creo que estamos importunando la fiesta del compromiso de anna, es mejor que hablemos afuera…**

**-Como quieras-**

**-Yo, las esperare aquí-**dijo la rubia mientras tomo una pequeña rebanada de pastel-**creo que no necesitan mi presencia, además me portare bien reina elsa ¡Lo prometo!**

**-Eres Bienvenida Rapunzel**-le sonrió**-Aunque no lo parezca estoy feliz de verlas nuevamente**

Mientras kristoff seguía recibiendo felicitaciones de los hombres de la corte, la futura novia estaba siendo consumida por unos celos enfermizos pues observaba como se alejaban esas dos para poder hablar a solas,¡A SOLAS! Esa mujer se veía desesperada por decirle que amaba a su hermana y ella dentro de su inocencia no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la princesa escocesa.

* * *

Cuando la reina y merida llegaron al jardín ya estaba empezando a ocultarse el sol creando una atmósfera idónea para la declaración que tenia en mente la pelirroja, aun que no sabia lo que fuese a suceder ella tenia que decirle lo que sentía era como si algo dentro de ella la quemara por no confesar su sentir.

**-¿Qué tenias que decirme?-**cuestiono curiosa-**¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cruzar el mar solo para verme?**

**-Bueno pues yo**-trago saliva- **creo que yo…estoy-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-¡No me presiones!**-la reprendió, mientras se hacia mas estrella la distancia entre ella y la reina- **Yo creo estar interesada en ti…-**

**-¿Disculpa?-**

**-Tu me gustas**-poso su mano en el rostro atónito de la peliplateada-**¡Me gustas mucho!-**

**-¿Estas bromeando?-**

**-¿Mi cara te dice que estoy mintiendo?-**

No sabia que decir, siempre pensó que sus sentimientos por su hermana eran algo extraño, jamás pensó que alguien más pudiese expresar amor por alguien de su mismo género, pero ahí estaba parada incrédula delante de una mujer que acaba de confesarle su amor. ¿Tenia que ser una broma? Pero los ojos vivos y decididos de la chica la hacían convencerse de que ella iba enserio. Sin darse cuenta merida la se encontraba sujetando su estrecha cintura tratando se acercarla mas a ella, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, tenia que aceptar que la chica rebelde había logrado llamar su interés pero no de una manera romántica mas bien admiraba lo que ella podía ser, todo lo que ella deseaba poder haber sido.

**-¿Puedo intentar-**merida se inclino y susurro al oído de su majestad de manera sugestiva-**cautivar tu corazón?-**

**-Ah…-**

Dejo escapar un gemido, mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina, si tan solo fuera anna la que estuviera haciéndola sentir expuesta y no la princesa de dumbrog, todo seria perfecto pero eso nunca pasaría, se dijo así misma mientras recordaba que minutos atrás estaba celebrando el compromiso de su hermana, si realmente quería sacarla de su mente y corazón la mejor opción era… estar con alguien mas. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta delante suyo, todo era por el bien de ambas hermanas y elsa se prometió dejar ser feliz a la chica pecosa que tanto adoraba.

La mirada de la reina mostraban melancolía y una lucha interna entre lo que deseaba y lo correcto, sin embargo cerro sus ojos y tras un largo suspiro dejo que su cuerpo hablara por ella misma, el cual estaba tan sensitivo en ese momento.

**-Te advierto que mi corazón no es cautivado tan fácilmente-**

**-Elsa-**merida sintió esa pequeña oportunidad, era lo único que necesitaba, aspiro el dulce aroma del cabello plateada mientras la abrazaba

**-¡Nos puede ver alguien!-**

**-No hay nadie, todos están ocupados con el compromiso de tu hermana-**

**-Ah-**

Esas palabras solo la hacían sentir peor, tan desprotegida y melancólica, todo eso estaba siendo aprovechado por la del cabello alborotado. La mano de ella se deslizaba con delicadeza por la abertura del vestido de la reina, quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados para poder sentir más aquellas caricias. Era deleitante para merida poder sentir tan tersa y perfecta piel, como deseaba besarla apasionadamente pero no quería molestarla, que esta se fuese huyendo, por eso lo hacia despacio y con mucha ternura. Acto seguido beso su mejilla y se aparto de ella.

**-No voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras**-suspiro-**creo que es mejor regresar antes de que vengan a buscarnos.**

**-Hum-**se sonrojo-**Esta bien, supongo que planean quedarse irse con la ama de llaves para que les prepare una habitación**

**-No me molestaría dormir en la tuya-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**-solo bromeo-**sonrió picaramente**-por ahora-**

De vuelta a la reunión regresaba la hermosa novia quien al ser vista tan preocupada por su futuro esposo, este no pudo evitar ir donde ella y preguntarle si todo se encontraba bien, ella asintió con la mirada mientras pensamientos oscuros inundaban su mente y corazón, ella lo había presenciado todo, con lujo de detalle, nunca en toda su vida había deseado tanto la muerte de una persona hasta ahora. Aquella que estaba arrebatándole su sueño, aquella que podía hacer todo lo que ella no se atrevía, aquella que solo había venido a arruinar su vida… aquella que estaba logrando enamorar a su hermana… como deseaba tanto que se hubiera perdido en el mar camino a arendelle.

**-¿Anna pudiste encontrar a Elsa?-**

**-No**-mintió-**de seguro fue a preparar los aposentos de nuestras recién llegadas, ya sabes como es de atenta**

**-Cierto**-la abrazo**-descuida de seguro volverá pronto, ahora sigamos saludando a los invitados, en verdad estoy nervioso si tu no estas a mi lado.**

**-Si, vamos-**

**-¡¿Anna estas llorando?!-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**no se había percatado hasta que kristoff se lo comento, no podía detenerlas brotaban por si solas, aun que estaba muy molesta su corazón seguía sufriendo por lo que había observado-Yo… debe ser la emoción de todo esto…

**-Esto**-dijo en tono triste-**Mejor te acompaño a tu habitación para que descanses un poco, no debes exigirte mucho-**

**-Si, es lo mejor-**se limpio las lagrimas-** realmente deseo dormir un poco-**

El chico rubio la llevo en brazos por todo el pasillo, parecía un príncipe, cuando la recostó en la enorme cama, la cobijo y besos su frente. Elsa quien recién regresaba de hablar con el ama de llaves vio que el joven era un buen chico, seguro cuidaría mejor que ella de su hermana, con resignación se dirigió en dirección contraria mientras el dolor en su pecho le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna.

**Continuara**

* * *

**SoraLove.-** Cuanta angustia cuando uno sabe que ellas se aman mutuamente pero ninguna lo admite entonces por el bien de la otra renuncian a ese amor y tratan de remplazarlo con otro, la verdad me gusta mucho el Melsa pero este fanfiction esta dedicado al elsanna así que veremos mas el punto de vista de ambas, aun que no dudare en hacer algo mas subidito de todo en cuando a los deseos Fogosos de la chica de fuego, me imagino como debe ser merida en la cama ¿eso no es normal cierto? Jajajaja, saludos y abrazos a todos lo que leen mis locuras. por cierto contesto todos sus mensajes y para aquellos que no tienen cuenta dejen su mail para contestarles por ese medio. PD como no acepta esta pagina el uso del arroba escribanlo ejemplo: ejemplo arroba ejemplo punto com, de esa manera entendere cual es su email


	3. Lamentos contenidos

**A los 4 Vientos**

Por SoraLove

**Capitulo 3.- Lamentos contenidos**

* * *

Hace ya cinco días que las princesas habían llegado a arendelle, todo ese tiempo anna no había podido hablar bien con elsa, preguntarle si realmente estaba interesada en una mujer y si esa mujer era la princesa merida a quien por cierto por todos los medios había ignorado vilmente y no ocultaba su desprecio por ella. Y ya que no había podido hablar con la reina era tiempo de hablar con la "intrusa" para dejarle en claro que no dejaría tan fácilmente a su hermana.

**-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?-**

**-¿Hum?-** comía una manzana despreocupada**-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a hablarme**

**-Te espero en la sala-**

**-Enseguida voy-**

Todas las noches desde que llego, ella se escapaba a la habitación de la reina para hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada y aprovechar para acariciarla, avanzando poco a poco con ella, eso lo sabia por que todas las noches la vigilaba la doncella a las ordenes de la princesa de aredenlle, a este paso era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella lograra su cometido de tener a su merced a Elsa completamente desnuda en su alcoba, eso no quería ni pensarlo.

**-heme aquí-**

**-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?-**

**-¿disculpa?-**

**-Solo la buscas por que es muy atractiva**-dijo sin temor-**quizás por su dinero o tal vez solo quieres probar cosas diferente**

**-Tengo la sensación de que no te agrado-**

**-No te tolero**-sonrió- **pero trato de entender por que mi hermana permite que sigas en este castillo**

**-Me gusta tu hermana**-le sonrió-** y creo que a ella no el soy indiferente**

**-¡Tonterías!-** desvió su mirada-** Ella solo lo hace para no herirte**

**-Pues**-dijo altanera- **ella no se queja cuando acaricio su cuerpo y la hago estremecer**

**-¡SUFICIENTE!**-grito mientras se paraba enfrente de la pelirroja-**No creas que mi hermana tome muy enserio todo esto, de seguro ella esta tan confundida como tu y solo se esta dejando llevar, pero créeme eres solo un pasatiempo, ella no te ama y espero que no te hagas mas ilusiones y entiendas que debes regresar a tu maldito establo que osan llamar reino**

**-¡Pequeña sabandija!**-la miro desafiante-**¿Cuál es tu problema con que tu hermana y yo estemos juntas? ¿Tu pequeña cabecita no puede comprender que pueda existir amor entre dos mujeres? O quizás son tus celos de hermanita bebé-**

**-Atrévete a tocar a mi hermana y veras de lo que soy capaz-**

**-No me dan miedo tus amenazas-**

**-¿Qué puedes saber tu de Ella como para estar segura que siente algo por ti?-** su ira comenzaba a aumentar conforme seguía hablando-** ¿acaso tu has visto como sufre, ríe, llora y vive? ¡Por dios solo la conoces desde unas semanas atrás! ¿Acaso tu haz arriesgado tu vida por ella? ¿Haz muerto por ella? No tienes idea de todo lo que he hecho por elsa y estoy aquí con vida por que su amor me revivió…**

**-Ya se lo que paso, ella me lo contó todo**-rió-**pero no voy a sentirme menos solo por el amor fraternal que las une, ella es diferente conmigo y lo sabes-**

**-Ella no sabe, lo que hace-**

**-Dale un poco mas de crédito a tu hermana que ya esta mayorcita para saber lo que hace o no**-la mira de arriba para abajo- **con tu repentino arranque de celos me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-**

**-¿de que hablas?-**

**-Tu no estas molesta por que este con ella**-cerro y abrió los ojos de manera lenta**-tu estas molesta por que YO SI PUEDO ESTAR CON ELLA Y TU NO**

**-¡Idiota!-**

**-Tengo razón-**se sorprendió mucho- **Tu la amas… y te da coraje que yo si pueda amarla y decírselo, algo que tu nunca podrás hacer por que son hermanas… finalmente entiendo tu odio hacia mi-**

**-No tienes idea de lo que dices, ella es mi hermana-**

**-Por eso estas mas molesta aun**-se dio vuelta para retirarse no sin antes cuestionarle algo más a la pequeña- **¿Qué planeas hacer casándote con otro si amas a tu hermana?**

**-No es tu asunto-**

**-Eres muy egoísta si piensas solo en ti a la vez que deseas que solo te pertenezca-**

**-Ella es mi hermana-**

**-Por eso, solo es eso. Date cuenta y resígnate que nunca va a ser tu amante-**

**-¡CALLATE!-**

**-Yo no me voy a alejar de elsa a menos que ella me lo pida, así que hazte a la idea de que me vas a ver aquí "cuñadita"-**

**-Maldita-**

**-Adiós-**

* * *

Tenia razón en todo, la había leído como un libro abierto a sus sentimientos, ella podía estar con su hermana mientras ella se moría por dentro conformándose solo con los sueños en los que compartirá ese amor secreto con elsa, no soportaba ver que su reina no le era indiferente hasta le parecía excitante el aura que irradiaban cuando estaban juntas, no tenia idea de cómo impedir que ellas siguieran viéndose ni de cómo decirle a kristoff que ahora la boda era en lo que menos quería pensar. Se tumbo en el sillón miro los cuadros en la pared, suspiro un par de veces y comenzó a sentir incertidumbre, ¡No tenia nada! ¿Cómo decirle que dejara de vivir su vida y que fuera inmaculada para su propia satisfacción? Mientras ella se iba de luna de miel con su esposo imaginando que cuando estuviera con él la única en su mente seria elsa.

**-Oh "john"-**dijo viendo a la pintura-** ¿Qué puedo hacer?-**

**-Mi lady-**

**-¿John?-**

**-No mi lady soy yo Hanks el cocinero-**le sonrió-**la comida esta lista, esperamos su presencia, el joven Kristoff ya esta impaciente por comer a su lado-**

**-Enseguida voy, La reina… ¿Elsa va comer también?-**

**-La reina salio hace un rato con la princesa de Dumbrog-**

**-Ya veo-**miro hacia el suelo-**¿y sabes a donde fueron?-**

**-Creo haber escuchado a su majestad decir que irían donde se encuentra el palacio de hielo de la reina, supongo que quería mostrárselo a la dama-**

**-Puede ser-**

Aquel lugar en el cual su hermana había huido para estar alejada de todos, aquel que aun visitaba cuando deseaba un momento a solas, ahora se convertiría en el lugar de reuniones secretas con esa mujer.

¿Se estaba haciendo daño a si misma? Siempre pensando en lo que podría ser o no entre ellas pero aun así su corazón seguía insistiendo en saber donde estaba el de su hermana, realmente la amaba como merida a ella o solo le interesaban las caricias. Elsa nunca había sentido atracción por ningún muchacho y de cierto modo ella se alegraba de ello, pero ahora la sentía tan alejada y distante.

* * *

Por su parte la reina de hielo le mostraba encantada el hermoso palacio a la sorprendida chica del vestido verde, dejo caer una pequeña nevada alrededor suyo, jugueteaba con su magia y le mostraba hermosos copos de nieve tan detallados, elegantes y bellos justo la portadora del gran poder. Todo parecía una ilusión, finalmente merida pudo verla en todo su esplendor, rodeada de hielo y nieve la cual se sentía celosa de la blancura de la piel de elsa.

**-¡Eres aun más sorprendente de lo que imagine!-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Sabes eres casi como mi madre-**se río un poco- **eso me da un poco de miedo-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**-No lo entenderías, al verte impresionas con tu presencia y tu elegancia pero en realidad dentro de eso se encuentra una bella mujer libre y divertida-**

**-¿Tu madre es así?-**

**-Exacto, era muy aburrida hasta que pudimos entendernos mejor y ahora ella es un alma libre con su hermoso cabello suelto, tal y como tu-**

**-Me gustaría poder conocerla-**

**-Algún día te secuestrare para llevarte conmigo, ahí podrás conocerla-**

El recién descubierto amor con toques de Edipo era igual o mas graves que el incesto que deseaba cometer la hermana menor de la reina de nieve, esa pregunta paso por su mente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven. No cabía duda que esas ropas de hielo acentuaban su figura y sensualidad, esa malditas caderas que se movían tentadoras delante suyo, no pudo más y se lanzo sobre ella.

**-¡Merida!-**

**-Ya te dije que te ves hermosa-**

**-Humm**-se sonrojo- **cada vez avanzas mas rápido-**

**-Cada día me es mas difícil contenerme-**la abrazo-**pero recuerda que solo llego hasta donde me permita mi reina-**

**-Bien-** cerro los ojos y ambas se recostaron en el suelo helado del gran castillo-**adelante**

Las caricias a las que se había empezado a acostumbrar se apoderaban de ella en ese remolino de sentimientos, ella no podía mentirse, era muy placentero estar a la merced de la salvaje pelirroja pero si cerraba sus ojos cada que estaban juntas era para poder alejar su mente y pensar en su amada anna. Pero siempre se reprochaba pues ella se casaría en unos cuantos meses y se iría de su lado, ella tenía que empezar a pensar un poco mas en ella y tal parece que la idea de compartir su vida con la princesa de dumbrog no sonaba tan descabellada conforme pasaba el tiempo.

La primera acción siempre era deshacer esa trenza que portaba, dejarla con el cabello suelto, para así poder acariciarlo pasarlo entre los dedos de la joven, después besaba su cuello haciéndola gemir, algo muy sencillo pues su majestad era muy sensitiva ante las caricias. Después bajaba a la altura de los pechos de elsa los cuales acariciaban por encima de las ropas pero ahora que traía aquella hecha de hielo era mas deliciosa al tacto comenzó a lamer esa parte como si tratara de derretir la fina capa de hielo, la reina estaba completamente acalorada empezaba a evaporarse.

**-Ahh-**levanto la cabeza del suelo-**por más que hagas eso este vestido no va a derretirse-**

**-Es una lastima-**baja el escote por completo-**tendré que hacer esto entonces-**

**-¡Ahhh!-**

Era la primera vez que ella veia los senos descubiertos de la reina, eran blancos como la leche y sus pezones tenían un tono claro, casi rosado. Después de quedarse un rato contemplándolo se dejo llevar por esos deseos que tenia días atrás, tomo uno con su mano la cual apenas podía cubrirlo, mientras su boca se prendaba de otro. Elsa se retorcía en el piso, apretando sus manos y tapando sus labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido.

La mano traviesa de la mujer de cabello alborotado fue donde estaba la abertura de la pierna del vestido, para levantarlo dejarlo abierto para poder sentir la humedad de su acompañante, quien estaba ardiendo en su interior, merida por su lado levanto su vestido para dejar ver que no llevaba corsé puso su rodilla entre las piernas de elsa y comenzó a moverla de manera atrevida, mientras la reina se paro para quedar ambas sentadas entrelazadas.

-**Tu rodilla, no debería estar ahí-** estaba completamente roja**- aun que no me molesta la sensación**

**-Continuo entonces-** volvió a recostarla en el suelo, mientras ella continuaba moviendo su rodilla entre la feminidad de la reina, la cual había mojado por completo la pierna de merida**- déjate llevar Elsa-**

La princesa de dumborg sello aquel acto con un apasionado beso el cual fue bien recibido por su alteza, quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco para poder grabar en su mente aquella escena, para dejar aun lado su amor no correspondido y hacer espacio en su corazón para la mujer de cabellos de fuego. Pronto ambas estaban totalmente despojadas de sus ropas, acariciándose besándose entre ellas, dejando que el tiempo volara para entregarse a sus deseos.

* * *

Pasadas las horas las grandes puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par para poder recibir a la reina de arendelle que regresaba con su acompañante, anna quien estuvo todas esas horas angustiada pegada en la ventana veía como su hermana llevaba el cabello suelto, lucia tan hermosa vio también como la mujer que tanto despreciaba ayudaba a bajar a su hermana del caballo para después caer en sus brazos divertidas por el incidente y envueltas en risas. ¡Había sucedido algo mas entre ellas! ¡Era tan obvio! Apretó fuertemente los puños y bajo presurosa para recibirlas.

**-¡Bienvenidas! Estaba muy preocupada por que no regresabas elsa-**

**-Lo siento-**miro a merida-**Se paso el tiempo mas de la cuenta, pero no te preocupes anna por que estaba con la princesa Merida así que no corría ningún peligro-**

Golpe bajo, pensó para si misma mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa falsa, la cual noto con atención la princesa de verde, alguien mas había venido a recibirlas también algo angustiada por no saber su paradero, era rapunzel quien pidió hablar a solas con merida, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que las hermanas pudiesen hablar, decirse tantas cosas, aclarar malos entendidos y darse cuenta de una vez por todas que ambas morían de ganas de por estar juntas.

**-Elsa-**

**-Anna-**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse esas dos?-**Lo arruino, no había podido seguir con lo que ella realmente quería decir, mejor opto por su enojo y le reclamo por que esas mujeres seguían rondando el castillo-**Agradezco la hospitalidad que ellas nos brindaron pero creo que ya es hora de que regresen a sus reinos-**

-**Ellas son mis invitadas y te agradecería que no las trataras de mala gana. Pronto volverán a sus reinos, es algo que venia platicando con la princesa de dumbrog, supongo que ahora ella le esta diciendo lo mismo a la princesa de corona-**

**-Eso espero-**trago saliva-**desde que ellas están aquí tu haz vuelvo a ignorar mi presencia-**

**-¡Lo siento!-**se abrazo a si misma- **pero si planeas que te ayude a escoger tu vestido de novia y los preparativos par tu boda, es mejor que no cuentes conmigo. Para eso contrate a los organizadores así que si me disculpas quiero irme a dar un baño-**

Anna estaba parada viendo como se alejaba su amada, sin poder decirle nada sin poder gritarle que la amaba y que mandaba al diablo a boda, ese acto tan arriesgado que no podía darse el lujo de hacer, dentro de su cobardía no había espacio para poder defender su amor, hasta cierto punto acepto que había perdido ante la chica de cabello alborotado, pues ella si era sincera en sus acciones en cambio ella, nunca podría serlo.

* * *

En el jardín por otro lado se hallaban las dos princesas hablando sobre regresar finalmente a sus reinos pero había algo que no le terminaba de gustar a la chica de cabello mágico y que comenzaba a sentir conforme pasaba el tiempo en ese lugar.

**-¿Planeas llevarla contigo?-**

**-Seguro-**

**-¿Cómo vas a dejar a un reino sin gobernante?-**

**-Eso no me interesa-**se sentó en el pasto-**además pronto su hermana se casara y lo mas apropiado seria que ella gobernada al lado de su esposo, esas idioteces se aplican en todos los reinos así que es una salida fácil para elsa.**

**-¿y crees que ella deje todo por irse contigo?-**

**-¿A que viene el interrogatorio Razpunzel?**

**-Solo estoy preocupada por ti-** miro hacia abajo-** No quiero que te rompan el corazón-**

**-¡Ah!-** se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de la rubia- **Te lo agradezco pero, prefiero terminar con el corazón roto que nunca usarlo, si no hago esto ahora jamás podré perdonarme y siempre me preguntara en lo que pudo pasar-**

**-En ese caso no me queda mas remedio que apoyarte, pero te advierto que mi cabello mágico no puede curar un corazón roto-**

**-Lo sé-**se puso de pie, le sonrió acaricio su cabello**-pero no deja de ser increíble-**

* * *

Mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo ella pudo notar que alguien la vigilaba, primero pensó que podría tratarse de un intruso pero al ver la silueta de la sombra de su perseguidor ella se dio cuenta que se trataba de la princesa del reino, si realmente quería seguir haciéndose daño con sus deseos incestos ella le daría de una vez por todas una razón para dejar a un lado sus niñerías y que comenzara a comprender que elsa era suya y de nadie mas. Merida fue a los aposentos de la reina cerro la puerta pero no por completo, no deseaba dejar a anna fuera del espectáculo. La pelirroja se despojo de sus ropas, se acostó en la enorme cama de la reina y espero a que esta saliera del baño fresca para poder continuar con lo que habían comenzado en el palacio de hielo.

**-¿se puede saber que haces así en mi cama?-** le reclamo la reina quien se cubría con una delicada tela-**No creo haberte llamado**

**-Mis disculpas su majestad-** se estiro en el amplio colchón-**pero su cama es mas cómoda que la mía, además de que aquí cuento con una excelente compañía-**

**-Cielos-** se acostó a su lado, no sin antes quedarse sin nada bajo las sabanas-**Esta bien pero no ronques, necesito dormir bien-**

**-Pero-** la besa apasionadamente- **dormir es lo ultimo que haremos-**

¿Por qué seguía presenciando aquel acto de amor? Se preguntaba anna mientras sus lagrimas caían por todo su vestido, sus manos cubrían su boca para que no se escucharan sus lamentos y su cuerpo no dejaba de templar por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento; el corazón quería salirse por su boca, como deseaba huir, salir corriendo dejar de verlas amarse con ternura, pero sus piernas no le respondían había caído rendida en sus rodillas y miraba perdida aquella escena a través de la puerta entre abierta, nunca antes había deseado tanto tener esa puerta cerrada.

La había perdido y de que manera, en una batalla que no se había dignado a luchar, después de todo lo que elsa había hecho por ella como hermana sacrificar su paz, no mostrar sus poderes y alejarse para que ella pudiera vivir de una manera mas normal, después de que su amor la regreso a la vida, ella era incapaz de encarar esa batalla. ¡Era una cobarde! Y como odiaba serlo, sus lágrimas no se detenían, no parecían tener fin, el corazón estaba totalmente destrozado cuando alzo su mirada se encontró con la de merida, ella sabia que se encontraba viendo, era como si la estuviere retando dejándole ver que había perdido; eso fue lo que la hizo poder moverse y salir de ahí.

**-¿Qué pasa, por que ves tanto la puerta?-**

**-Nada, pensé que estaba abierta pero no es así-**

**-Espero que si la hayas cerrado bien**-la regañó-**No me gustaría asustar a la pobre mucama-**

**-¡Tonterías!-**siguió besando su cuerpo desnudo mientras bajaba hasta su entrepierna-**quedaría maravillada con tu belleza, así que no hagas caso-**

* * *

Kristoff había encontrado corriendo a su prometida, la sujeto de la muñeca para después abrazarla, no le hizo preguntas solo la dejo llorar desconsolada en su regazo. La única persona que podía causar tanto dolor en el corazón de la princesa era elsa, el joven suspiro resignado, sabia que la razón había sido por la cercanía de la princesa de cabello de fuego con la mujer de hielo hermana de su amada. Acto seguido la cargo, la llevo a su alcoba, la recostó, arropo y espero a su lado hasta que ella dejara de llorar, pero eso tomo un par de horas, hasta que cayó rendida, si soltar por un momento la mano del chico.

**-Anna-** beso su frente-** Te amo demasiado como para verte sufrir así-**

**-Elsa-** dijo entre sueños

El se puso de pie, junto todas sus fuerzas para poder hacerle una carta de despedida donde le dejaba en claro lo mucho que deseaba verla feliz al lado de la persona que realmente amaba, no soportaría verla todos los días sufrir a su lado solo por compasión o por el miedo que tenia de confesar quien era el verdadero dueño de su corazón. Partió esa misma noche con esven, lejos muy lejos donde el pudiese aclarar su mente y empezar a olvidar su amor por la princesa de sus sueños.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la luz matinal entro por la gran ventana de la alcoba real, molestando a merida quien se despertó antes que su adorada reina. La vio recostada a su lado, toda perfecta hasta donde alcanzara la vista, tan suya como había sido esa noche o mejor dicho horas atrás. Solo por molestarla comenzó a besarla por todo el cuello dejando escapar un gemido inconciente, seguido de una mueca de molestia para continuar durmiendo.

**-Tengo ganas de ti-**

Dijo mientras continuaba besándola hasta bajar en sus pechos de los cuales se había convertido en adicta reciente, ¿Qué diría su madre si la viera lamiendo los senos de la reina de manera desaforada? Pensó divertida mientras se reía entre dientes sin embargo la voz de su amada la hizo salir de ese momento tan perfecto.

**-Anna-**

Se detuvo de inmediato, sintió un balde de agua fría caer por su espalda, la miro extrañada mientras comprobaba que ella continuaba dormida, quizás soñando con quien hace unos momentos había nombrado. No daba crédito a lo que acaba de oír y menos a lo que empezaba a comprender, ella también amaba a su hermana. ¡Maldita sea! Ambas estaban enamoradas sin saberlo, comprendió de inmediato que ella solo era una salida para dejar aun lado sus deseos impuros por su hermana menor. _"te advierto que mi cabello mágico no puede curar un corazón roto"_ recordó las palabras que justo anoche le había dicho rapunzel, quizás ella sospechaba de los sentimientos entre ambas hermanas, pero no quiso decírselo para no lastimarla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su dolor paso a convertirse en coraje, en mucho resentimiento, rencor y egoísmo. No importaba cuanto se amasen esas dos pues a fin de cuentas seguían teniendo ese lazo de sangre y era algo imposible que estuviesen juntas, no iba a dejar escapar su felicidad ahora que estaba tan cerca la boda de anna y ella planeaba irse lejos con elsa, así que tomo la decisión de ignorar aquel incidente. En un arranque de odio comenzó a hacer suya a la reina quien aun seguía dormida. Seguía lamiendo el cuerpo expuesto de su amada, saboreando cada parte de ella jugando con sus senos, tocando su trasero, explorando los adentros de la reina con sus dedos diciéndose una y otra vez que ella era suya, solo podría serlo no importaba nada mas mientras ella pudiera tenerla así para ella nada mas. Elsa comenzó a levantarse al sentirse mas excitada, encontrándose con una amante por demás apasionada y hasta salvaje.

**-¿Merida?-** dejo salir un gemido-** ¿pero que haces? aun no sale por completo el sol y tu ya estas…ahhh**

**-¿No te gusta?-**

**-No es eso…ahhh… Merida detente**-gemía mas en lo que alcanzaba el orgasmo, por que su compañera lamía las paredes de su vagina y masajeaba su clítoris-**Ahh Merida…**

**-Di mi nombre**-continuaba de manera energética-**Es lo único que necesito escuchar, tus gemidos de placer y oírte decir mi nombre-**

**-Ah Merida-**estaba a escasos momentos de alcanzar el orgasmo-**No te detengas, hazlo mas rápido,¡AHORA!**

**-Será un placer-**

Mientras sonreía complacida, logro sentir la humedad de la reina en todo su rostro, mientras ella se relamía con la lengua y un gesto de satisfacción, algo que ocasiono que la reina se sonrojara de sobremanera, nunca antes había alcanzado tan rápido un orgasmo, ni cuando ella jugaba sola con sus dedos pensando en anna.

**-¡Estas loca!**-la regaño-** para la otra espera a que este en mis cinco sentidos-**

**-No te prometo nada-**la beso- **te veías como un bello ángel a mi merced que tuve que hacerlo, pero creo que fue una buena manera de despertarte-**

**-Vaya-**se paro de la cama- **Ire a bañarme y enseguida bajaremos a desayunar, espero no tener mas de esos ataques tuyos, por favor-**

**-Elsa, regresa conmigo a mi reino-**

**-¡¿Qué dices?!-**se detuvo y volvió a verla-**¿quieres que conozca a tu madre de una vez? Supongo que unos días fuera del reino no me vendrían mal, además anna podría encargarse al lado de kristoff mientras…**

**-¡NO!-** se puso de pie y se paro frente suyo, tomándola de los hombros-** deja todo y ven conmigo, para que vivamos juntas-**

**-Pero yo no podría dejar a mi reino-** la miro extrañada- **¿Quién se haría cargo de arendelle entonces? Quieres que deje de ser reina por ti-**

**-¡Quiero que seas libre junto a mi!-**

**-Merida… yo-**

**-¿Tu hermana esta a días de casarse cierto?-**dijo mientras veía en dolor en la mirada de la peliplateada- **Por que no mejor dejar que una familia reine este lugar, a fin de cuentas una reina sola no podría hacerlo tan bien como una que tiene a un hombre a su lado, y no te digo esto por que yo crea en estas tonterías pero en nuestros reinos creen que eso es lo mejor-**

**-Tienes razón, mis padres fueron comprometidos para el mismo fin, que el pudiese ser un buen rey al lado de una reina y sus pequeñas princesas-**

**-Mis padres hicieron lo mismo-** acaricio su rostro- **¿o quizás quieres ser tu la que tenga que casarse en un par de años con un desconocido para conservar su reino?**

**-¡Jamás!-**

**-Creo que seria un buen detalle entonces pasarle la corona a tu hermana y su futuro esposo y claro a los futuros herederos que lleguen-**

**-Supongo que tienes razón-** se alejo de ella- **iré a bañarme y de esa manera lo pensare seriamente**

**-Esperare tu respuesta-**Merida comienza a vestirse-**Iré a mi habitación a darme un baño, te veo mas tarde-**

**-Bien-**

La reina había tomado una decisión, ella deseaba la felicidad de su hermana mas que otra cosa en la vida, por ello se alejaría para dejarla tener un matrimonio feliz y un reino prospero igual que mamá y papá. Conociéndola sabia que ese era uno de los más grandes sueños de la joven sin embargo pensar en esa escena solo la hizo llorar en la tina cubriendo sus lagrimas con el agua con jabón.

Su cuerpo podía encontrar consuelo en otros brazos, pasión en las caricias de otra pero su corazón se rehusaba a renunciar al único y verdadero amor de su vacía existencia, además el peso del reino que puso su nacimiento como primogénita terminaría también, seria libre como el copo de nieve bailando en el viento.

**-Oh Anna… si tan solo me amaras-**

* * *

Por su parte la princesa estaba cepillando su cabello mirando en su repisa la carta que le había dejado su ex prometido, donde le decía lo mucho que la amaba y por eso deseaba que fuera feliz con quien ella en verdad anhelaba. Después de todo el chico del alce no era ningún tonto, el tenia amigos expertos en el amor, miraba su reflejo una y otra vez buscando respuestas ahora que estaba libre, podría confesar su amor o quizás la acción mas noble seria dejar ser feliz a Elsa junto aquella mujer que le arrebato lo mas preciado que tenia.¡Maldito kristoff! Dijo entre dientes, no era sencillo hacer lo que él hizo, dejar aun lado su amor para que el ser amado fuese feliz.

**-Mi lady el desayuno esta listo-**

**-Gracias, bajo enseguida-**

Pensativa bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su hermana, ambas guardaron silencio, no se atrevían a decir las decisiones que habían tomado sus mentes por encima de sus corazones hasta que la reina suspiro, sonrio y hablo finalmente.

**-Voy a visitar las tierras de dumbrog-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**-Iré unos cuantos meses, pienso dejarte la corona a ti para que kristoff y tu puedan reinar en el futuro, estoy segura que el pueblo será feliz de ver nuevamente a una familia real dirigiéndolos-**

**-¿El pueblo?-**mirando hacia abajo-**Solo te importa el pueblo, pero que pasa con mis sentimientos… elsa yo ¡No quiero que te vayas!**

**-No me iré por mucho tiempo-**mintió- **te prometo estar aquí para tu boda**

**-¡ES QUE NO VA HABER BODA!-**

**-¿Qué?**-trago saliva- **¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Kristoff se fue anoche-**seguía sin levantar la mirada, estaba tratando de contener el llanto-**No lo amo de esa manera y el se percato por eso se hizo a un lado-**

**-¿Pero que dices? Es mejor ir a buscarlo, no debe estar lejos de aquí, tienen que hablar para poder aclarar este mal entendido-**

-**¡ESCUCHA LO QUE TE DIGO, YO NO LO AMO!-**levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos de la peliplateada-**Yo a la única persona que amo, que he amado siempre haz sido tu-**

**-Hum-**

**-¡TE AMO ELSA!** –le grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- **¡ME DUELE MUCHO VERTE CON ALGUIEN MAS POR QUE TE AMO, NO QUIERO QUE TE APARTES DE MI LADO JAMAS!**

**-Anna-**

La reina la miro consternada, con el alma en un hilo y sobretodo con compasión, la chica odiaba esa mirada, mas si provenía de ella, comprendió que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, en realidad amaba a de controlarse, limpio sus lágrimas al momento de sonreírle y decirle que no importaba, todo estaría bien. Los minutos eran eternos, como deseaba Elsa abrazarla y consolarla, pero no podía hacerlo, era su hermana, no podía corresponder su amor a pesar de que se estuviera muriendo por dentro, la veía partir eso ocasiono que copos de nieve se hicieran visibles en el pasillo, ella estaba mas que triste. Recordó cuando miraba por el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación, Anna estaba frente de ella, su sonrisa sincera al pedirle hacer un muñeco de nieve y como ella se negaba haciéndola sufrir alejándose sin que pudiese detenerla.

**-¡Maldita sea!-**La mujer de hielo tomo del brazo a su hermana para después abrazarla fuertemente**-Anna… ¡También te amo, Anna!**

Todo lo que necesitaba la princesa para calentar su corazón y curarlo eran esas exactas palabras todo era tan perfecto en ese momento, segura en los brazos de la persona amada, sintiendo su calor, su aparto un poco a su pequeña hermana, necesitaba besarla desesperadamente, lo hizo con ternura para poder saborear sus dulces labios y después se quedo observándola embelezada. Todas las dudas que había tenido horas atrás se habían despejado gracias a que ahora tenia el amor de la única persona que le importaba.

**-Elsa-** suspiro totalmente sonrojada

**-Anna-** coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la joven- **yo…**

* * *

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Hasta donde había llegado? Volteo a ver que ambas se habían besado en el corredor donde solía estar el cuadro de sus difuntos padres. Los sentimientos de culpa se apoderaban de ella, la nieve se tornaba mas densa y lugar cada vez mas frío, en los ojos de anna encontró los de su padre viéndola con decepción, no pudo soportarlo mas y ahora fue ella quien huyo ante la mirada atónita de la joven.

**-¡Elsa!-**fue tras ella**-¡Espera, elsa! ¿Qué tienes?-**

**-¡Anna, aléjate de mi por favor!-**comenzó a llorar-**No quiero hacerte daño**

**-¿de que hablas elsa?-**

**-Olvida lo que te dije, olvídalo todo…por favor ¡Perdóname!-**

**-¿de que hablas?**-llorando-** ¡ESTO! Es lo único que quiero recordar por el resto de mi vida, este momento y ese beso… ¡No me pidas que lo olvide!**

**-No puedo estar contigo, a mi me gusta alguien mas, yo solo estaba confundida-**

**-¡MIENTES!-**

**-¡No es verdad! Yo solo quise ser delicada contigo sobre lo que dijiste, pero la verdad es que no… te amo de esa manera…-**

**-¡Deja de mentirme!-**

**-Yo amo a Merida y mejor olvida todo lo que paso-**

**-¡CALLATE, NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME DE ESA MANERA!**

Aquellas palabras, el abrazo y sobre todo ese beso no podían ser de compasión hacia ella fue lo que pensó anna mientras comenzaba a fastidiarse por el comportamiento hipócrita de su hermana. Entre lagrimas elsa siguió corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto de merida donde se encerró de inmediato y asusto a la pelirroja que se encontraba ahí, anna lloraba desde afuera implorándole que la dejara entrar mientras la peliplateada se tiraba a llorar en el suelo temblando abrazándose a si misma.

**-¡¿Elsa, que sucedió?!-**

**-Yo…yo-**sus ojos estaban ya hinchados -**Merida no quiero hacerle mas daño…**

**-Elsa-**

**-Necesito alejarme de su lado-**

**-¡ELSA ABRE LA PUERTA, NECESITAMOS HABLAR!-**

**-Merida-** va con ella y la abraza-**Vamonos, ¡Te lo ruego!**

**-¡ELSAAAA!-**gritaba anna mientras golpeaba la puerta la cual perecía romperse por la fuerza de los golpes-**¡Ábreme, por favor!**

Los ojos llorosos de Elsa eran algo que merida no pudo tolerar, abrió la gran ventana de la habitación le grito a angus para que fuese por ellas mientras bajaba cuidadosa por los costados del palacio con la reina sujetándose fuertemente de su llegaron al caballo se alejaron si rumbo solo querían estar lejos de la joven princesa de arendelle, quien se quedo observando a su hermana huir de su lado.

**-Elsa… ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?-se derrumbo en el piso-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a mi amor?**

Continuara

* * *

**SoraLove,**- Todo parecía arreglarse y de pronto elsa hace uso de su sentido comun, es algo complicado esto del incesto, me gusta esa complicación del elsanna aun que muchos autores decidan mejor pasar por alto que sean hermanas, pero todo se vale en este mundo de los fanfiction. En lo personal me gusta mas el drama que este amor conlleva y por supuesto poner a merida como caballero andante dispuesta a salvar a su reina. Eso me recuerda lo olvidada que tengo a rapunzel, pobrecita… prometo tenerla mas en cuenta.


	4. Gritalo Parte 1

**A los 4 Vientos**

**Por SoraLove**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.- Grítalo PARTE 1**

Aquella mañana había sido muy agitada, por la ventana entraban las calidas brisas que anunciaban que la tarde estaba por terminar y dar paso a la noche, en el oscuro cuarto estaba Anna sentada en el piso llorando, llevaba todo el día así, hasta que la puerta del habitación se abrió y entro la princesa de corona quien se sentó a su lado a pesar de las malas caras que le había dedicado la princesa en esos momentos.

**-Se que no quieres hablar con nadie pero, solo estaré aquí un momento-**

**-¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas tranquila?-**suspiro**-¡Vete, llévate contigo a tu amiga, déjame sola y devuélveme a Elsa!**

**-¡Yo no te la he quitado! De hecho… ni Merida pudo hacerlo-**

**-Hmmm-**la miro curiosa-**Elsa dice que esta enamorada de ella-**

**-No lo creo, la mirada de tu hermana es de un profundo amor cuando te ve al igual que tu a ella, es tan obvio-**se puso pensativa-**aun que para las involucradas no lo es, por que Merida esta tan cegada con su amor que no quiso ver lo evidente y eso que yo intente ayudarla al darme cuenta que ustedes… bueno… ya sabes**

**-¿Si ella me ama entonces por que se fue?-**

**-El amor es algo muy complicado**-comenzó a jugar con su cabello y se tornaba nerviosa- **Muchas veces buscas hacer lo mejor por la persona que amas aun que eso te cause dolor… a fin de cuentas mientras esa persona sea feliz tu también lo serás-**

**-Parece que todos sabes sobre el amor, excepto yo-**se limpio las lagrimas y se quedo callada un momento-**Yo solo sé que amo a Elsa mas que a nada en este mundo y que cuando nos besamos fue como si todos mis miedos y preocupaciones se esfumaran-**

**-Por lo que me contó tu hermana y por lo que pude comprobar, ella estuvo toda su vida tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos supongo que ahora es difícil para ella poder expresarte y mas si eso implica dejar de ser la Niña perfecta de papá-**

Anna abrió los ojos de par en par, lo que le aquejaba a Elsa era algo que ella había olvidado por completo o incluso ignorado. Ambas como hermanas no podían sentir más que amor fraternal entre ellas o al menos era lo que papá y mamá hubieran deseado.¿pero que diablos le importaba eso ahora a Elsa si estaban en el otro mundo? ¿iba a dejar de amarla solo por su entupido orgullo y satisfacción personal? ¿Por qué su hermana siempre la excluía de las decisiones importantes de su vida? La pelirroja no se iba a dar por vencida solo por eso, además estaba convencida de que sus padres estarían felices de saber lo mucho que se amaban entre ellas.

**-Necesito hablar con ella-**

**-Ella volverá-**

**-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-** se puso de pie**-¿no crees que tu amiga tome ventaja de esto?**

**-Aunque no lo creas, Merida es una buena persona comete errores como todos pero ahora que sabe lo que en verdad siente tu hermana… es solo cuestión de tiempo para que-**suspira- **El caballero haga su aparición en la historia y traiga de vuelta a la princesa al lado de su amor verdadero**-

**-¿Caballero? ¿De que hablas?-**

**-Ya lo veras-** se levanto y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa-**Ella regresara a tu lado-**

* * *

El sol se oculto por las montañas del norte detrás de ese hermoso castillo hecho enteramente de hielo yacía la reina dentro de su morada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar quien a fin de cuentas se quedo dormida a su lado estaba la chica de melena alborotada pensativa viendo el ocaso; contemplado como algo tan hermoso estaba sucumbiendo ante la noche eso y su situación actual eran similares, a Merida no le hacia feliz tener a Elsa así, de esa manera, en un principio se dejo llevar por sus celos y no le importaban los medios con tal de saberla suya, pero después de ver el dolor en sus preciosos ojos ella simplemente se desmorono.

La reina comenzaba a incorporarse, noto la capa que la arropaba del frío, aquella de azul marino que era de Merida, de inmediato se levanto y fue con ella para darle esa prenda, puesto que estaban en aquel castillo era obvio que la joven estaría congelándose

**-Despertaste-**

**-Toma cúbrete de inmediato, aquí esta helando-**

**-Hum-**dio un vistazo a sus manos que comenzaban a entumirse y sonrió-**no me había dado cuenta, ¡lo siento!**

**-¡No tienes que disculparte!-**se sentó a su lado y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica-**Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí, lamento que estés pasando este mal momento por mi culpa, deberíamos regresar a un lugar mas calido para ti…**

**-No te preocupes por mi-** volteo a verla directamente a los ojos-**La que me preocupa eres tu, Elsa ¿Realmente la amas?-**

**-No-**esquivo la mirada

**-Mientes-**suspiro resignada-**Ahhh, eres tan obvia y yo que me negaba a ver lo que era tan simple…**

**-Merida-**

**-¡Lo sé! Querías sacarla de tu mente y tu corazón por eso decidiste quedarte a mi lado, por la felicidad de tu hermana renunciaste a la tuya… otra vez-**

**-¿otra vez?-**

**-Para que Anna pudiera crecer tranquila, con una infancia llena de amor y fuera de todo peligro tu sacrificaste tu libertad**-miro hacia el suelo helado del palacio-**creaste un muro tan alto donde pudieras estar sola, incluso mas alto que aquel que mantenía prisionera a Rapunzel… ese muro no pude escalarlo… Incluso ahora, escapas otra vez para que sea feliz al lado de ese sujeto, mientras tu tienes que conformarte con solo quererla a la distancia…**

**-Merida yo**-comenzó a llorar-**Esto que siento ¡Esta mal! Por eso, no puedo estar con ella es mejor para todos, lo mejor es que tu y yo nos vayamos lejos…**

**-¡DEJA DE DECIDIR POR LOS DEMAS, QUIERES!-**se puso de pie asustando a la joven de cabellos platinados**- TU SOLO PIENSAS QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA LOS DEMAS SIN SIQUIERA CONSULTARLOS PRIMERO, ¿HAZ PENSADO EN COMO ME SIENTO AHORA?**

**-¡Lo siento!-**

Puso sus manos en sus labios, conteniendo su llanto y la agonía que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, temblaba ante el miedo de perderlo todo, aquellos lazos que había tenido atrás ella misma se había encargado de cortarlos de tajo. El lugar comenzó a enfriarse mas, los copos de nieve se hacían presente entre ambas mujeres.

Merida deseaba abrazarla, consolarla y besarla desesperadamente, pero había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás, si en verdad amaba a la mujer de hielo entonces ella se encargaría de hacerla entrar en razón para que pudiera ser feliz aun que no fuese a su lado, eso es lo que "Un caballero aria" sonrió al recordar a su amiga rubia.

**-Lo que debes hacer es hablar con ella, decirle lo que sientes y porque haz estado haciendo todo esto**-seguía temblando-**La cosas se arreglan hablando y deberías pensar un poco mas en tu propia felicidad en vez de tratar complacer a los demás-**

**-Pero y tu….¿que va a pasar contigo?-**

**-Soy una Mujer fuerte, yo sabré como saldré de esto**-sonrió-**No voy a morir por algo así, dame un poco más de crédito-**

**-Merida-**

La bella mujer de esbelta figura se puso de pie y abrazo con fuerza a la joven que se mantenía inerte a pesar de que había comenzado a llorar sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para contener ese dolor que estaba experimentado; sabia que era el momento de decir adiós, que la felicidad de su amada no se encontraba a su lado, pero al menos si ella podía contribuir en algo no dudaría en hacerlo. La nevada comenzaba a desvanecer, la reina se encontraba mas tranquila, con una paz en su corazón que solo la pelirroja había podido conseguir, entendía mejor que nadie lo que era sacrificarse por amor.

**-De verdad me gustas mucho-**confeso entre lagrimas**-¡Perdóname por todo!**

**-Tu también me gustas-**dijo con voz entrecortada-**Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, en otro momento pero fue mi culpa querer ocupar un corazón que ya estaba habitado-**

**-¡Gracias por amarme!-**se aparto de ella-**y dejarme ir…**

**-Solo-**se limpia las lagrimas-**sube a Angus y regresemos, de verdad espero que seas muy feliz, se que ella puede hacerlo-**

Ambas estuvieron calladas todo el camino de regreso a Arendelle, la mente de Merida se había despejado y con el corazón roto iba apresurada a dejar a su amada antes de que su complicada mente le jugara una mala pasada e interesa secuestrar a la reina para ella sola. Era curioso como uno se sacrifica por amor, incluso el otoño tenia que morir para dar paso al invierno, caviló reflexiva pues sabia que ella era el otoño a fin de cuenta valía la pena morir por ver el hermoso invierno en su máximo esplendor, esa era Elsa tan radiante y mas bella cuando hablaba de su hermana.

* * *

En el castillo las puertas se abrieron en la noche para recibir a la soberana del pueblo, Anna bajo corriendo para encontrase con su ella, le resulto extraño que llegara sola fue entonces cuando Rapunzel se les unió y miro extrañada a la reina sola parada en esa gran puerta.

**-Ella me trajo hasta aquí-**contesto elsa sin que le hubieran preguntado nada-**pero no quiso entrar, esta afuera con Angus-**

Antes de poder terminar la frase, la princesa de corona corrió y paso de largo al lado de la reina, con un semblante sumamente angustiado fue a ver donde se encontraba su amiga, elsa se sintió algo aliviada de que merida no estuviera sola en este sitio tan lejos de sus seres queridos volteo su mirada a la joven de las trenzas y le sonrió con un semblante por demás sereno.

**-Elsa-**

**-Anna-**

**-¿Por qué huiste?-**

**-Soy una tonta que huye de los problemas-**sonrió-**Solo quería que fueras feliz, pero dentro de mi egoísmo te hice llorar y eso es lo que menos quiero-**

**-Aun te amo-**

**-y yo a ti-**

**-Te molesta este tipo de amor-**

**-Yo siempre he sido la hermana ejemplar**-miraba a la distancia-**Aquella de la cual papá y mamá estuvieren orgullosos… tan perfecta que-**comenzó a derramar unas lagrimas-**Desde el cielo ellos pudieran observar felices por haberme criado-**

**-Elsa**-la sujeto de los hombros**-Tu** **no eres perfecta, ¡Nadie lo es! Y no tienes por que serlo, deja a un lado ese sentimiento de culpa y escucha a tu corazón-**

**-Cuando te lastime, me aleje de ti por que temía volver a hacerlo-**seguía sollozando y hablando entre cortado-**pero en lugar de eso te lastime de una manera diferente, estuviste tan sola y yo no estuve ahí a tu lado cuando me necesitaste-**

**-Tienes que dejar de culparte por todo**-la tomo del rostro y limpio sus lagrimas-**Me amas tanto que dejaste aun lado tu felicidad por mi, desde que éramos pequeñas pensé solo en mi y en mi dolor sin pensar que tu estabas igual de sola y no pude ayudarte entonces-**besa su frente-**No volveré a hacerlo, Deja que esta vez sea yo quien te proteja aun que sea un poco-**

**-Anna-**

**-No importa si todo el mundo se opone-**la abraza con fuerza-**Yo voy a seguir amándote hasta la eternidad y la única opinión que me importa es la tuya, ¿Me dejas seguir amándote?-**

**-Si-**

Contesto entre unas lagrimas calidas y una paz en su corazón que no había sentido desde hace tanto, ambas se abrazaron, llorando juntas un buen tiempo, los sirvientes se alegraron de ver a la reina libre como hace tiempo, junto a su querida hermana.

* * *

Las dos caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta la habitación de Anna, aquella que habían compartido cuando pequeñas y que le traía gratos recuerdos a la princesa

**-No ha cambiado nada esta habitación-**

**-Siempre añore el día en que volviéramos a compartir habitación, por eso la deje igual que cuando niñas-**se sonrojo-**creo que te he amado desde que era pequeña**

**-Anna**-dijo en tono de regaño mientras la miraba totalmente embelezada, era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar-**Eres hermosa-**

**-Gracias-**ahora parecía un tomate-**No tengo que decir lo que ya sabes y es mas que obvio, supongo-**

**-No, adelante me encantaría escucharlo-**

**-Eres un sueño hecho realidad, eres toda una visión agradable a mi vista y no tienes idea de cuanto-**se acerco a su oído y comenzó a susurrar**-te deseo…**

**-Anna-**se alejo un poco de ella y le dio la espalda**-antes de que continúes tengo que decirte algo… yo… **

**-Si es sobre la princesa de dumbrog eso ya lo sé**-trató de ocultar sus celos-**Pero ahora eso esta en el pasado, no importa lo que hayas hecho o no, mi único interés es crearte nuevos recuerdos entre nosotras-**

**-Humm-**

La joven abrazo por la espalda a su amada y recargo su cabeza en ella, la mayor se sintió algo aliviada, creía que debía contarle sobre sus acciones pasadas con Merida las cuales por cierto están cargadas de pasión. Pero Anna sabia mejor que nadie hasta donde había llegado la mujer de cabello de fuego con su hermana sin embargo ahora ella solo debía pensar en el ahora, si ella tuvo que aparecer en sus vidas para que ambas se dieran cuenta de cuanto se amaban entre si, entonces valió la pena la espera.

**-Elsa-**

Beso su cuello por detrás haciéndola estremecer, siguió bajando por sus hombros descubiertos, sin que ella pudiera verle el rostro Anna continuo besando la tersa piel de la reina, toda su espalda estaba a su merced mientras que Elsa cerraba los ojos para poder enfatizar cada reacción que le causaban aquellas caricias.

**-Ah…Anna-**

Ambas se habían sentado a la orilla de la cama de espaldas una contra la otra hasta que la chica de trenzas volteo de un giro rápido a su hermana y se dispuso a bajar la parte superior de su vestido, ahí estaba frente a los pechos de su hermana, eran voluptuosos todo en ella lo era, Anna trago saliva, se prendió de uno de ellos, de manera delicada su lengua jugueteaba con el pezón y la areola del seno derecho mientras con su mano acariciaba el izquierdo.

**-¡Oh Elsa, eres tan bella!-**

Elsa acariciaba el cabello de su hermana mientras gemía ante sus actos, secretamente empujaba la cabeza de la joven para que esta lamiera mas profundamente su pecho, sentir la húmeda boca anna era algo indescriptible para la reina, la princesa de arendelle bajo su mano derecha hasta los adentros húmedos de su amada, mientras lamía el estrecho espacio entre un pecho y el otro, conforme avanzaba el tiempo la pequeña princesa mas que encantada con el adictivo cuerpo de su reina, a fin de cuentas ella era la que se había encargado de devorarla poco a poco mientras elsa estaba tendida en la cama a las ordenes y deseos de la chica.

Finalmente ella llego hasta la entrepierna de la joven, aspiro hondo el aroma deleitante de su hermana para grabarlo muy bien en su memoria, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se rogara que no la viera tanto en ese lugar.

**-Muy tarde-**se divirtió anna-**He comenzado a saborearme este "postre" con tu permiso-**

**-¡AHHHH!-**

La dulce, traviesa y húmeda lengua de la princesa recorría cada rincón de ese postre, el cual estaba ardiendo, con un sabor amargo y dulce ¡Como el chocolate! El cual originalmente es amargo pero con un poco de arreglo se transforma en algo tan dulce y excitante, pensó la joven divertida en secreto.

**-¿de que te ríes?-**

**-Nada-**dejo un momento de saborear a su hermana para que ella pudiera verla descaradamente lamerse los labios**-¿Puedo seguir?-**

**-Anna-**Ella no podía ocultar el intenso placer que le causaba a pesar de estar completamente sonrojada, pues su cuerpo reaccionaba de muy rápida manera ante cualquier acción de la princesa-**No juegues mas conmigo y sigue por favor, estoy a punto de venirme-**

**-¿Tan pronto?-**agarro fuerte las caderas de la peliplateada**-¡resiste un poco mas!**

Sujetándola fuerte del trasero, sus labios rozaban delicadamente el clítoris expuesto de la mujer de hielo, metía y sacaba la lengua a la par de succionar un poco los labios vaginales los cuales derramaban el jugo de su hermana. Después de eso ella bajo hasta los muslos para seguir besando completa a la joven, las piernas hasta llegas a los dedos de los pies, lo cual solo le ocasiono cosquillas en vez de excitación.

En primera instancia anna se sentía totalmente perdida, no sabia que hacer o como hacerlo, tenía una experiencia nula. ni siquiera se había masturbado… tenia mucho miedo de no poder hacer sentir excitada a su amada, sobretodo por que ella sabia que la reina había estado con merida, le daba impotencia quedarse ahí sin idea de que hacer, sin embargo en cuanto comenzó a besarla su cuerpo se movió por si solo, como si de una experta se tratara. Buscando las áreas erógenas que hicieran gemir a la reina, lo cual fue algo muy fácil pues era ella quien estaba besándola, Elsa no necesitaba mas que eso para poder excitarse.

**-Anna, ¡Te amo!-**

**-Yo igual-**

Se besaron apasionadas mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se fundían en uno solo, los roces de sus pezones entre si eran muy placenteros, la piel de anna era tan dulce al tacto. Ambas estaban ya con sus cabellos sueltos sin trenzas, acariciándose con ternura entre cada pausa de aquellos besos que les quitaban el aliento. La princesa de arendelle se poso encima de la reina, podían sentir la humedad mutua, comenzó a moverse en un sentido de vaivén aquel roce provocaba el placer de ambas aunado a sus caricias ambas experimentaron el orgasmo, con poca diferencia de tiempo entre las dos.

**-Quiero descansar un poco-**

**-Ok-**se recostó en la cama a su lado-**te doy 10 minutos**

**-¡Anna!-**

**-¿Qué?-**sonrió-**Yo aun tengo la intención de seguir toda la noche, ¿por cierto, crees que ya se hayan ido?-**

**-¿Quiénes?-**

**-¿Pues Rapunzel y Merida?-**

**-ahh-**suspiro largo-**No, de seguro están hablando afuera, creo que la princesa de corona es una niña muy tierna y aun que su cabello mágico no pueda curar un corazón roto-**

**-¿he?-**

**-Ella si podrá hacerlo-**

* * *

Mientras tanto a las afueras del castillo, cerca de la costa estaban la joven de cabellos de fuego pensativa junto con angus hasta que llego la rubia con un semblante de preocupacion.

**-¡No quiero hablar ahora!-**se molesto**-¡Por favor déjame sola!**

**-Me sentare a tu lado entonces**-sonrió**-y ya hablaremos después**

**-¡Como quieras!-**

Continuara...

* * *

**Soralove.- ¡**¡AHHHHH! lo se es muy corto, no acostumbro escribir tan poco pero por razones agenas a mi tuve que dejar el capitulo en continuacion, problemas con mi USB, mi horario de trabajo, yo se que solo son excusas pero bueno de todas formas las pongo, nuevamente gracias por sus mensajes los leo todos y lamento siempre tardarme, asi soy... no puedo mentirles y decir que actualizare pronto por que soy una vaga y cuando tengo tiempo me pierdo en tumblr jajajaja igualmente gracias y besos


	5. Gritalo Parte 2

**A los 4 Vientos**

Por SoraLove

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- Grítalo parte 2**

* * *

El frío comenzaba a asentarse mas en aquel lugar, la joven rubia temblaba un poco y miraba extrañada a su compañera quien ni se inmutaba ante la había pasado una hora afuera con ella esperando a que se dignara a hablarle pero su amiga era una chica muy obstinada y terca así que comenzó la conversación una vez mas, realmente necesitaba oírla desahogarse.

**-¿No tienes frío?-**

**-¿Alguna vez haz hecho algo que después terminas arrepintiéndote?-**

**-Jamás-**mintió

**-Vaya-**le sonrió-**Yo ahora estoy arrepentida de lo que hice, pero no puedo regresar el tiempo, es muy difícil amar y no ser amada…**

**-Lo sé-**comenzó a calentarse frotándose sus manos-**pero si realmente amas a alguien buscas la felicidad de esa persona-**

**-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no sabes como me siento ahora**-dijo molesta, volteando a verla-**no tienes en mente lo que es… saber que… ahora ¡MALDITA SEA! De seguro ahora Elsa esta en la cama de esa mujer y-**

**-¡Ya basta!-**la encaro**-¿Qué ganas haciéndote daño de esa manera?-**

**-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA AHORA?-**lloro instintivamente a la vez que estaba temblando**-NO PUEDO PENSAR MAS QUE EN ELLA, SUS LABIOS, SU CUERPO… TODO LO QUE ELLA REPRESENTA PARA MI…AHORA ES DE ALGUIEN MAS-**

**-Lo dices como si ella fuera un objeto-**

**-Tan solo quiero desaparecer-**su mirada se tornaba perdida-**no quiero seguir sintiendo nada mas… no me importa ya nada-**

Como una brisa rápida, fue el movimiento de la mano de la princesa de corona contra la mejilla de la de Dumbrog, una bofetada tan sonora que dejo una marca tan roja en la cara de la joven aturdida, quien no salía del asombro. Por su parte la rubia estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas le dolía la mano por la fuerza del golpe, su mirada era de enojo y sentimientos encontrados.

**-¿Rapunzel?-**

**-¿Nada te importa? ¿Tan poco piensas en los demás? lo único que pasa por tu mente ahora es tu dolor, no puedes ser tan egoísta ¡incluso si estas sufriendo, deberías pensar mejor lo que dices!-**

**-Tú no entiendes-**

**-Deja de repetirme eso-**se acerco a ella**-¿Qué yo no se lo que siente amar y que amen a otra? ¿Qué yo no se lo que se siente pensar en la persona que te quita el sueño entregándose a alguien mas? Verla tan feliz al lado otra persona, sin poder hacer nada mas que desear su felicidad…yo se mejor que nadie lo que se siente y no me vez como una patética llorando en cada esquina-**

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del momento, la joven pelirroja miro confundida a su amiga mientras comenzaba a comprender de quien estaba enamorada realmente Rapunzel, sin embargo no terminaba de entenderlo, era casi imposible considerando que fue ella quien la empujo a declararse a Elsa en primer lugar.

**-¿Por qué te quedaste callada nuevamente?-**

**-No es nada**-bajo su mirada-**Es solo que no sabia que tu estabas también enamorada-**

**-No es para tanto-**se sonrojo-**Además yo nunca tuve la intención de confesarte mis sentimientos, hasta ahora…**

**-Hmmm-**

**-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, por eso te anime en tu deseo de seguir a tu amor pero cuando pude encontrar a alguien mas en el corazón de la persona que tu amabas bueno yo tenia que tratar de protegerte de alguna manera-**miro al suelo-**Pero eso era algo que tu debías descubrir por ti misma por eso no intervine-**

**-¿En verdad estas enamorada de mi?**

**-¡Idiota!-** se volteo para que no pudiera verla completamente roja-**No eres delicada en estos temas, hablas como si no significara nada-**

**-¡Lo siento!-**

**-No te disculpes, es mi culpa por pensar en que de pronto te darías cuenta de que a quien en verdad amas es a mi-**dijo con un profundo dolor-**pero es imposible que puedas olvidarla… además nunca me viste de la misma manera en que la viste a ella…**

Justo en ese momento la princesa de corona recordó como estaba sentada mirando hacia la pared cuando de la gran ventana apareció Merida, como un caballero valiente quien venia a rescatarla de las garras de la malvada que se hizo pasar por su madre, era el sueño de toda niña desde pequeña leyó aquellas historias de princesas que eran rescatadas por el amor de sus vida, aunque el caballero de Rapunzel resultara una mujer no había en el mundo mejor príncipe para la rubia quien quedo perdidamente enamorada de la joven impetuosa de alborotada cabellera; mas sin embargo su príncipe no la miraba con ojos de amor ella solo buscaba rescatarla por que ella era una excelente persona, no lo hizo por fama, dinero o un reconocimiento publico. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que su héroe estaba interesada en alguien mas, hubo un hueco en su corazón pero la amaba tanto que no hizo más que animarla aun que eso significara perderla para siempre. Al recordar todo eso en ese preciso instante la joven no hizo más que echarse a llorar delante de la joven quien miraba conmovida aquel acto.

**-Por eso te digo que no te sientas mal-**decía mientras sollozaba**-por que aun que tu no me ames no me arrepiento de este amor, ni de las cosas que fui capaz de hacer por el, por eso tu tampoco lo hagas… tu me dijiste que era preferible amar en vez de dejar pasar esa oportunidad… quizás ahora no puedas verlo pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que hiciste lo mejor por que en verdad la amas…**

**-Yo la amo con toda mi alma-**

**-Lo sé-** dijo la rubia quien comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos-**y es por eso que hiciste lo correcto y lo mejor es irnos antes de que te sientas mal e intentes recuperar tu felicidad a costa de la suya que es al lado de Anna-**

**-Dile a tus hombres que alisten el navío, nos iremos ahora mismo sin importunar a la reina**-sonrió-**No quiero despedirme por que se que no podré hacerle esto de nuevo a mi corazón ¡No lo soportarías!**

**-¡Esta bien!-** se limpio las lagrimas-**Iré por ellos…**

**-Rapunzel-**La sujeto del brazo antes de que se marchara**-¡Gracias! Y… Lo siento-**

**-¡No te preocupes!-**

Le sonrió como era habitual en ella, aun que en el fondo sus palabras se le habían clavado en el corazón, ese gracias era por amarla y el lo siento era por que ella no sentía lo mismo, lo suponía desde el principio pero escucharlo fue tan duro que solo huyo de ahí para llorar sola antes de convocar a sus guardias quienes en una abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvieron listo el gran barco el cual zarpó en contra de los consejos de los criados quienes insistían en que debían despedirse adecuadamente de su majestad.

* * *

**-¿Elsa ya estas dormida?-**

Pregunto curiosa la chica de trenzas quien estaba parada delante de la ventana observando como se alejaba aquel enorme barco, sin embargo la reina estaba profundamente dormida, aquellos diez minutos que le había otorgado para reponerse los utilizo para quedar placidamente en el mundo del ensueño. Anna miro con ternura a su amada para después acostarse a su lado, con la mente algo confundida por todos los acontecimientos, tanto así como el hecho de que aquella mujer que le había arrebatado su felicidad ahora se la estaba regresando. Pensó para si misma que ella seria incapaz de renunciar a Elsa si se encontrara en su lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano la reina ya se encontraba conversando con el consejo mientras Anna estaba aun inconciente durmiendo, abrazando una hermana mientras murmuraba el nombre de su amor entre sueños. El señor mayor fue donde la joven y le comento de la partida de las princesas, ella solo se limito a sonreír con algo de melancolía

**-¡Gracias Lans!-**

**-Majestad… ¿esta todo bien?-**se puso algo serio- **Supongo que los acuerdos con corona están mas que arreglado pero me inquieta la idea de que usted deseaba hacer un viaje a esas tierras lejanas para establecer un acuerdo también con la reina Elinor**

**-La madre de Merida**-dijo tras un largo suspiro**- Por ahora me dedicare a los asuntos internos de mi gente ya después de un tiempo con gusto iré a ese maravilloso reino, estoy segura de que la reina y yo nos llevaremos muy bien-**

**-¡Con su permiso me retiro!-**

**-Adelante-**Una vez que se encontraba sola dejo descapar otro gran suspiro y sin darse cuenta una lagrima corrió por su mejilla-**No te costaba nada despedirte…**

* * *

Elsa se encontraba muy preocupaba por la pelirroja, puesto que había decidido irse sin hablarse, tenia tantas cosas que decirle y agradecerle pues fue por ella que ahora estaba al lado de quien amaba y por miedo nunca se atrevió a confesarse, si no fuera por esa mujer de verde que saco lo mejor de la reina quizás ahora estaría triste en la boda de su hermana y sin poder recuperarla. Pensó también en Kristof quien se alejo también sin despedirse de Anna, todo por el inmenso amor que sentía por la pecosa, sonrió por que gracias a las personas que estaban enamorados de las hermanas de Arendelle pudieron finalmente encontrar el amor entre ellas.

**-Anna**-fue donde la joven y con un beso en la frente la despertó-**Es hora de desayunar**

**-¡Elsa!-**se levanto de golpe**-¿Ya amaneció? ¿Por qué estas ya arreglada? ¿Tan temprano ya estas con esos asuntos aburridos del consejo? Malditos viejos estirados…**

La reina veía divertida por que apenas abrió los ojos y no dejaba de hablar, como si fuera una niña pequeña, con ternura escucho todas sus locuras sin interrumpirla mientras cepillaba el cabello de su hermana, el cual estaba hecho un desastre, posteriormente fueron a desayunar juntas, conversaron tonterías antes de que Elsa volviese a trabajar, Anna había esperado una vida entera por la peliplateada así que unas cuantas horas no la matarían al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que se metió al estudio a molestarla mientras leía los tratados del reino.

**-¿Te falta mucho?-**

**-Me acabas de preguntar lo mismo hace dos minutos-**

**-Si, pero no me dijiste nada-**

**-Aun tengo cosas que firmar-**suspiro- **ve a tu cuarto o al jardín, yo te alcanzo mas tarde**

**-No tienes personas que hagan este trabajo, así tu podrías venir conmigo-**

**-Anna como reina debo leer todos estos tratados y saber que es lo que estoy firmando, no puedo encargárselo a nadie más-**

**-¡Ya lo sé!-**

La reina quien tenia puesto unos anteojos para su vista cansada se despojo de ellos, suspiro un poco para después consolar a su hermosa compañera, hizo un espacio en la gran mesa en la cual estaba trabajando y la invito a sentarse. Con una gran sonrisa, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y el entusiasmo característico de la pelirroja se sentó a su lado abrazando fuertemente el brazo de su hermana, el cual solo dejaba libre para poder firmar los papeles. La joven se quedo dormida sin saberlo al lado de su amada, quien por cierto ya había terminado sus deberes, sonrió al verlo lo dulce que era tenerla así, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación donde la arropo, beso su frente y se fue a su recamara donde se despojo de su atuendo para dormir placidamente.

* * *

**-Elsa… Elsa-**

**-¿hum?-**

**-El cielo despertó y yo también-**

Cuando la joven abrió los ojos se percato de que una pequeña intrusa se metió en su alcoba, estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. Algo exaltada se paro en la orilla de la cama para después ser atacada por la ladrona nocturna quien comenzó a lamer los delgados y finos dedos de su portadora.

**-Anna-**dejo escapar un gemido**-¿Qué haces? ya deberías estar dormida, mañana tenemos que-**

La joven la callo con un apasionado beso para seguir con su labor de convencimiento, tantas noches en vela luchando contra sus deseos y ahora que finalmente la tenia no desaprovecharía la mas mínima oportunidad de intimar con su amada. Siguió lamiendo el brazo expuesto de la reina de hielo llegando hasta el hueco entre la axila y el seno derecho, en el cual se detuvo para seguir besando delicadamente a su temblorosa y sonrojada hermana.

**-Ah… ¡Anna ahí no!-**totalmente extasiada**-me da pena…**

**-Recuerdo que a "Elsa" le dan muchas costillas aquí, por eso pensé que podría ser un aérea algo erógena-**relamiéndose divertida- **Y veo que no me equivoque-**

**-ahhh-** se retorcía de lo placentero que eran las lamidas de la joven a la vez que sus senos se tornaban más firmes y sus pezones tan duros que resaltaban a la vista de su camisón para dormir-**Hum… Anna…**

**-Deja que tu cuerpo hable por ti, es el quien me esta respondiendo-** besa su cuello-**además me gusta ver tus caras y gestos eres tan adorable-**

Se tiro tendida en la cama a los deseos de su intrusa, evitando soltar algo gemido más sonoro de la cuenta, para no asustar a los sirvientes del castillo. Anna daba rienda suelta a sus travesuras con la reina, lamiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo que tanto la volvía loca, saboreando cada área de Elsa, memorizando la textura y olor que emanaba haciéndola perder la razón cada vez mas, parecía niña en una dulcería con tanto que saborear y tan poco tiempo.

Sus manos se perdían entre los muslos de la soberana de Arendelle, sujetándola fuertemente de ellos para poder reposar su rostro entre los pechos expuestos de la misma. Los besos de la hermana menor eran dulces, suaves y con algo de saliva para hacerla sentir cierta humedad.

**-¡Oh Elsa, Nunca me voy a cansar de esto!-**

**-Ahhhh-** mordió su labio conteniendo sus gemidos-**Espero nunca lo hagas-**

**-¡Elsa, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas!-**

**-¡Te lo prometo!-**

Sellaron su compromiso con un beso, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo durarían juntos, si seria un amor que pudieran mostrar a todos o si seria algo secreto para disfrutar solamente entre ellas, pero a fin de cuentas en el amor nada absolutamente nada es seguro. Lo único al final del día que sabemos que es real, seguro y que nadie puede escapar es de la muerte misma.

Entre caricias con el cielo nocturno, sus besos dulces que se fundían en unos mas apasionados las horas pasaron volando para las amantes, justo cuando al fin la reina pudo escapar de ese torbellino de pasión desenfrenada los rayos del sol se metían por la ventana, era hora de volver al trabajo mientras la complacida princesa seguía dormida totalmente inconciente y quizás babeando un poco.

**-Tonta-**sonrió Elsa al ver con amor a su pequeña hermana**-Aun así… me encantas-**

**-Hummm-** balbuceaba**- Elsa…humm-**

**-¡Ahh!**-suspiro muy largo- **Es hora de trabajar, supongo que puedo dejarla dormir mas a fin de cuenta es Domingo-**beso su frente-**Descansa**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo la bella mujer fue ir a su sala cerrar la puerta, tomar papel mojar la pluma con el tintero y escribir una carta a la princesa de corona, por ahora ella seria el puente entre ella con la princesa de dumborg a fin de cuentas no se sentía segura de mandarle una carta directamente a ella. Deseaba mucho decirle que gracias a ella ahora era la mujer mas feliz del mundo pero ella sabia que era algo cruel contarle de sus experiencias amorosas a quien fue su amante hasta hace poco. Como era propio de la grácil mujer agradeció primeramente a los reyes en una carta formal para después escribirle más relajadamente a la joven de cabellos mágicos.

"_Estimada, princesa de Corona_

_Espero no importunarla con mi carta, seguramente usted este leyendo esto varias semanas después de que yo le haya enviado estas noticias pero estoy segura que los sentimientos serán los inmensa gratitud a usted por estar a lado de una persona especial para mi, tan maravillosa que no pase por desapercibido su interés por la misma. Si no es mucha imprudencia de mi parte le ruego que le diga que todo esta bien conmigo, mi familia y mi gente gracias a su amor ahora estoy tan feliz que deseo compartirlo con el mundo pero si ella no desea saber ya nada mas de mi también la entiendo._

_Yo se que ahora usted esta luchando por estar en su corazón y no tengo la menor de que podrá lograr, ella la necesita mas que nunca y aun que le parezca poco creíble usted siempre estaba en su mente, en mas de una ocasión la sacaba a colación en nuestras platicas, dado que su corazón es totalmente puro se que podrá ayudar a la princesa de dumbrog ella ahora necesita un héroe y no cabe duda que no hay mejor candidata que usted._

_Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos_

_Reina Elsa de Arendelle."_

Aquella carta viajo presurosa entre los cielos hasta las afueras de corona, esperando ansiosa una respuesta, mientras la reina seguía con su trabajo esperando ansiosa que su hermana viniera a interrumpirla nuevamente, quizás discutir un poco como todas las hermanas hacían pero para después acurrucarse y dejar pasar la noche "jugando" cada vez que esta despertada.

* * *

**-¡Elsa!-**

**-¡Hola!-**sonriéndole gustosa-**ya voy a terminar…**

**-Esperare aquí sentada-**sonrojada-**lamento no haberte dejado dormir anoche-**

**-No te preocupes, no me molesto**-suspiro-**Por cierto…**

**-¡¿Si?!-**

**-¡¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?!-**

Anna se quedo parada viéndola, con los ojos llorosos, hasta las fibras mas profundas de su ser se estremecieron, con todo lo que sucedió que su amor era correspondido estaba inmensamente feliz, las puertas se habían abierto al fin para ella y su hermana pero había una pequeña cosa, algo que faltaba para que todo esto pudiera ser perfecto.

Un deseo profundo e infantil de la anna de cinco años la cual buscaba a su hermana todas las tardes ansiosa de poder compartir con ella ese momento tan especial al hacer un hombre de nieve, inconcientemente había olvidado lo mucho que significaba para ella hasta que de la nada salio Elsa preguntándole eso.

**-Si…si-**callo al suelo entre lagrimas**-¡Si, Elsa, por favor!**

**-¡Bien!-**con los ojos llorosos- **hay que hacer nevar como nunca dentro de la casa, ¡vamos Anna!**

La tomo del brazo y juntas fueron al gran salón que había sido testigo de sus travesuras de niñas, aquel lugar donde mamá y papá estaban todo el tiempo, donde ellas jugaban a las muñecas, donde hacer un muñeco significaba algo más que jugar en la nieve. Un lazo tan fuerte no podía romperse y menos ahora que ambas habían jurado amor eterno, aquellas pequeñas niñas volvían a reunirse a jugar como hace años, felices amándose la una a la otra de una manera excepcional.

**-Elsa- **armando la cabeza del muñeco-

**-¿Si?-**

**-Siempre vas a estar ahí para atraparme ¿cierto?-** recordó aquel incidentes cuando niñas-**aun que yo en mi torpeza me arriesgue mas…**

**-¡Siempre!-**comenzó a crear hermosos copos de nieve alrededor de la joven**-¡Siempre voy a estar ahí para atraparte y no te preocupes…porque… **

**-¿hum?-**

**-¡No te asustes Anna!-** beso su frente**- ¡Yo te cuido!-**

**-¡YA BASTA DE HACERME LLORAR!-**comenzó a llorar sin control**-¡QUE MALA ERES! ME HAZ ROBADO EL CORAZON POR COMPLETO ¡NO ES JUSTO! YO QUIERO ROBAR EL TUYO TAMBIEN**-seguía llorando como si de una niña se tratase, haciendo un gran berrinche-**Humm…Elsa…**

**-Pero, tu ya robaste el mío hace 18 años cuando naciste-**

**-¡¿he?!-**otra vez directo al corazón**-¡VEZ COMO NO ES JUSTO! YO QUIERO HACERTE LLORAR DE ALEGRIA TAMBIEN**

**-¡Oh, Anna!-** consolándola-**Ya lo haces, cada minuto que estas a mi lado mi alma llora de una alegría desbordante-**

Eso solo había logrado que la joven llorara mas y mas enfrente de ese salón congelado, con un hombre de nieve a medio armar, no cabía duda que anna estaba ante el mejor día de su vida y no pudo contener sus lagrimas de emoción y alegría, durante las últimas semanas sus ojos solo destilaban lagrimas de un dolor inmenso pero ahora solo serian de felicidad por que su amada hermana estaba a su lado y no había nada mas en el mundo que ella deseara que eso.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Soralove**- ¿seria mucho pedir que releyeran las ultimas frases con la música de fondo del soundtrack de frozen "Epilogue"? esa canción me ayudo mucho al crear el final El cual por cierto creo que no esperaban, quizás pensaban que seria mas largo pero no, la idea original fue hacerlo como el titulo solo en 4 capítulos pero por razones adversas salieron 5 capítulos de los cuales aun le falta un extra para aquellos que estén interesado en saber que paso con merida y compañía, pero eso seria en otro capitulo extra pero en si este es el final de la historia de amor entre estas hermanas que me dan ganas de llorar al imaginar lo felices que están ahora juntas.


	6. Cartas a Arendelle

**A los 4 Vientos**

**Por SoraLove**

* * *

**Epilogo.- Cartas a Arendelle**

* * *

Una mañana calurosa llego una carta con el sello real de corona, la esperada contestación de la princesa para su majestad, la abrió y su sorpresa fue encontrar un papel morado con decoraciones doradas, unos cuantos soles dibujados y un aroma a lirios que provenían de la misma, sonrió al pensar en lo que se había dedicado la pequeña princesa de cabellos rubios.

"_Estimada Reina Elsa de Arendelle_

_No es necesario la formalidad entre nosotras, de verdad lo considero algo muy propio de ti, no pude evitar reírme _

_un poco al leer tu carta pero quiero que de ahora en adelante me escribas como si fuera a una amiga, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Me da mucho gusto que pases tu días con la felicidad que tanto mereces junto a la pequeña Anna, aun que yo soy menor _

_que ella para mi su actitud indica que es menor que yo, espero no ofender a su majestad._

_Otra cosa, espero que nadie del alto consejo vea esta carta por que pasaría una gran vergüenza si se enteran que _

_su princesa __futura heredera al trono no sabe escribir una carta formal. Ya sin rodeos te comento que me sirvió _

_de mucho tu carta, __me dio muchas fuerzas ahora que mas las necesito, pude confesarle mis sentimientos a _

_nuestra terca princesa de dumbrog __pero como esperaba ella solo agradeció y se disculpo por no corresponderlos._

_Tan solo recordarlo hace que me ponga melancólica, pero gracias a ti ahora estoy de mejor humor, no me importa _

_que me __depare el futuro mientras pueda estar al lado de la persona que amo yo que todo saldrá bien._

_Te cuento que a nuestra llegada a corona ya nos esperaba una visitante muy inusual, era la mamá de Merida _

_quien se embarco __sola hasta corona en busca de su pequeña, es la primera vez que la veo y es una mujer _

_muy guapa…nada que ver con su hija… __¡No le digas que te dije esto! Tan solo con verla ahí parada _

_imponía un gran respeto, hasta mi madre se asusto al verla y que esta __le reclamara por habernos _

_dejado ir en un viaje tan peligroso a tierras lejanas. __Sin embargo llegamos en buen momento por que _

_la reina no tenia mucho en el pueblo y al ver a su hija se tranquilizo, __por su parte mi valiente héroe _

_se redujo a una bebe de mama pues al verla corrió hasta ella, abrazándola y llorando como si __no hubiera _

_un mañana yo me conmoví mucho y llore también. ¿No es eso una sorpresa?_

_En estos momentos siguen de invitadas en el castillo en cuanto tengas mas buenas nuevas te enviare otra carta, _

_pero prométeme estar en contacto conmigo._

_Con amor, destellos y magia_

_Rapunzel"_

* * *

Elsa no contuvo la risa al terminar de leer aquella dinámica carta, se sentía segura con Rapunzel al lado de Merida, sabia que ahora que su madre también estaba a su lado la joven se repondría pronto, si había algo que no quería era perder esa imagen que tenia de la princesa de cabello alborotado.

Esa seguridad y confianza aunado de su irreverencia, por eso tenia que mandarle los mejores deseos a la princesa de corona para que esta siguiera cuidando a la joven.

Entre sus muchos asuntos pendientes estaban la carta de agradecimiento a kristof la cual fue a dejar personalmente a las afueras de arendelle en la villa de los trolls quienes de seguro le harían llegar la carta con la gratitud de la reina quien le decía que su trabajo como proveedor oficial del reino estaba intacto, podría ir cuando deseara al castillo a visitar a Anna, mientras sven podría jugar con olaf todo el tiempo que este lo deseara. Tan solo pasaron dos días para que ella recibiera su contestación.

"_Cuide de Anna, le agradezco su oferta tenga por seguro que iré gustoso por que amo este pueblo y a la familia real, _

_incluida usted, pero por ahora me es muy difícil ver a anna, realmente la amo y no quiero estropear la amistad que _

_aun nos queda, deseo recuperarla como mi amiga es lo único que me queda por eso tardare un poco en poder estar _

_con ella nuevamente pero cuando este seguro iré a visitarlas._

_atte._

_Kristoff y Sven_

_Pd.- Amo su castillo de hielo, espero alguna vez emular su gran trabajo con el hielo"_

* * *

La reina le enseño la carta a su hermana menor quien se limito a reír ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, le estaba agradecida por abrirle los ojos ya que sin él ella jamás se hubiera animado a confesarse a su amada hermana.

La peliplateada acaricio la cabeza de la joven mientras ella se despedía con un tierno beso para seguir planeando la cena que le prepararía con ayuda de olaf, Elsa trago saliva al imaginar en el desorden que seguramente se convertiría la cocina con ellos a cargo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la carta que le había enviado a la princesa regresaba con una contestación igual de especial que la vez anterior, solo que ahora acompañadas de un paquete lleno de manzanas verdes de corona

"_Reina Elsa de Arendelle_

_Espero que te hayan gustado las manzanas, mi madre considero educado mandártelas,_

_ por cierto merida decidió quedarse un tiempo mas en corona mientras que su madre regreso _

_mas tranquila a su reino, ambas hablaron pero no supe de que, mis sirvientes me dijeron _

_que era incorrecto espiar tras las puertas ¿puedes creerlo?_

_Mi corazón se acelera cada que podemos estar solas, yo solo soy feliz si ella lo es, por ahora _

_no ha mejorado mucho pero tengo plena confianza en que con el tiempo volverá a ser la misma de antes._

_Con amor, destellos y magia_

_Rapunzel"_

* * *

Cada que tenia oportunidad ella le mandaba su contestación, estaba feliz de que podía confiar plenamente en Rapunzel, pues ella era una chica persistente entonces entrar en el corazón de merida no seria trabajo fácil pero confiaba plenamente de que un día la testaruda joven vería la gran mujer que tenia al lado. Conforme pasaban los día la princesa de corona le mandaba mas y mas cartas, emocionada de cada pequeño avance que ocurría, como el hecho de pasar unas largas vacaciones en ese reino por parte de la princesa de dumbrog.

Ya había pasado fácilmente tres meses desde la partida de las doncellas de las tierras de arendelle, anna y elsa regresaron de un viaje a la montaña del norte donde entregaron abastecimiento para los aldeanos mas alejados del reino, los cuales agradecieron a las maravillosas soberanas con un gran banquete de frutos secos, estofado y lo poco que tenían para compartirlo.

Camino al castillo ambas caminaron tomadas de la mano, junto a olaf y unos pequeños niños, la menor de las hermanas considero lindo poder tener sus hijos en un futuro elsa solo se limito a reírse, diciendo que olaf ya era un hijo de ambas puesto que ella lo había hecho pensando en su amada y que esta fuera feliz.

Entrando al castillo a la reina le llamo la atención un hermoso sobre morado, obviamente enviado desde corona, sonrió mientras una vez en la cama con anna aun lado completamente dormida pues había jugado con todos los niños de la montaña del norte; se dispuso a leer tranquila la carta

"_¡ELSA!_

_Escribo esto tan rápido como puedo y como mi corazón agitado me lo permite, pero ¡No te asustes! _

_¡No es nada malo! __Es solo que… bueno… hoy fui con merida al centro de corona, dibujamos juntas _

_en la plaza principal cuando de pronto __sonó una contagiosa melodía, me moví sola, comencé a _

_bailar mientras ella estaba algo avergonzada de mi __comportamiento cuando de pronto escuche _

_su risa sonora por todo el lugar, estaba tan feliz, no la había escuchado reír __desde hace tiempo. _

_La tome del brazo, mas bien la jale y la hice bailar a fuerza. _

_Estamos divertidas mientras los demás se nos unían y al compás de la danza nos dejamos _

_llevar, casi al final cuando __nos alejamos de la muchedumbre ella sorpresivamente me beso, quede _

_tan impactada que no pude corresponderle __el beso, después caminamos hasta el muelle donde _

_me senté_ _a su lado recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y __volvió a besarme, esta ves_ _no perdí la _

_oportunidad y la bese con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, ella me sonrió __y para mi eso fue mas _

_que suficiente, si mañana llegase a morir te juro que moriría contenta. _

_Solo quería contártelo, desconozco cuando estés leyendo esto, creo que enviare a un sirviente a dejarte_

_ personalmente esta carta, aunque mis padres me regañen_

_Con amor_

_Rapunzel"_

* * *

**-¿Terminaste de leerla?-**

Una voz proveniente de la ventana continua saco a la reina de sus pensamientos, volteo de inmediato para encontrarse con una sombra que se acercaba, elsa no lo pensó dos veces se levanto de manera desafiante, protegiendo a su inconciente hermana y con una estaca de hielo en mano la apunto al misterioso intruso.

**-¡No creo que me hayas olvidado tan pronto!-**

**-¡¿Ah?!-**se detuvo en seco**-¡¿MERIDA?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!-**comenzó a bajar la voz para evitar despertar a anna-

**-Vine personalmente a entregar la carta de Rapunzel-** sonrió-**obviamente tuve que sobornar al guardia real que ella mando pero… ¡Valió la pena!**

**-Merida-**

**-¡¿Podemos hablar afuera?!-**volteo a ver la joven pecosa-**No quiero despertarla y que ella termine partiéndome la cara-**

**-Bien-**

Una vez afuera de la alcoba de la reina ambas se quedaron calladas un momento hasta que merida fue quien comenzó a hablarle de las cosas que habían pasado desde que ella huyo de su lado. Varias cosas que le decía, ya las sabia por rapunzel pero no interrumpió en ningún momento a la chica.

**-¡Mi mamá fue a buscarme hasta corona!-** comenzó a reírse-**Realmente asusto mucho a los reyes pero cuando la vi al llegar**- dijo con la voz entre cortada- **sentí que ella vino por que sabia que la necesitaba en ese momento, corrí a sus brazos y simplemente llore**

**-¡Lo siento!-**

**-No fue tu culpa**-dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en el rostro-**Ella me abrazo y tal pareciera que comprendiera que mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos.**

**-Una madre sabe eso**-suspiro-**al menos es lo poco que recuerdo de la mia, ella era algo distante conmigo pero…**

**-¡ESPERA!-** la interrumpió-**déjame decirte algo muy chistoso**

**-¿Qué es?-**

**-le conté a mi madre que me había enamorado de ti-**

**-¡¿Qué?!- **asustada- **¿te dijo algo? ¿Lloro? ¿Quiere obligarte a casarte de nuevo?**

**-No-**sonrió gustosa-**Escucho muy atenta como me había enamorado perdidamente de una chica seria, una mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos proveniente de arendelle y como al final mi amor no fue correspondido**-

**-hmmm-**

**-Ella dio un largo suspiro, me contó algo que jamás olvidare y me moría de ganas por contarte-**se mostró nerviosa y oculto su sonrojo-**Mi madre fue a visitar un reino lejano, ahí conoció a la princesa la cual era una chiquilla rebelde por lo que mi madre no le cayo muy bien cuando la vio pero conforme fue conociéndola se dio cuenta de que esa chica le interesaba mas y mas-**

**-¿Interesaba?-**

**-Fueron palabras de mi madre-**se dio la vuelta-**sin darse cuenta ella se sentía muy feliz a su lado, pero cuando se entero de que su preciada amiga se comprometería con un príncipe mucho mayor, mi madre se sintió muy triste. yo le dije que esos eran celos pero ella lo negó rotundamente**-riendo-**esa chica realmente amaba al príncipe y nunca se percato de los sentimientos de mi madre…ella lloro mucho pero después cuando fue comprometida con papá ella comenzó a ver al torpe y tonto de mi padre como alguien muy importante, se dio cuenta de que él se enamoro** **de inmediato al conocerla sobretodo por su carácter, ella se encariño con el por su payasadas después de eso nací yo, dice que esta muy agradecida con mi padre por curar su corazón.**

**-¡Es algo hermoso!**-la miro con ternura- **¿Rapunzel esta curando el tuyo, cierto?**

**-Yo**-no respondió estaba totalmente roja-**No, lo se ella es igual de tonta que papá pero aun le falta mucho para que yo pueda amarla…**

**-Mentirosa-**sonrió la reina-**Me da gusto ver que estas mucho mejor, estaré contenta de ir a corona a visitarlas…**

**-A nosotras nos dará gusto también-**

Elsa sonrió al escucharla hablar en plural, merida no entendió el porque pero le dio gusto verla sonreír tanto, no cabía duda de que ella era muy feliz al lado de anna y ella comenzaba a comprender que sus sentimientos por elsa se iban alejando.

**-Es hora de irme-**camino rumbo a la ventana**-¡Cuídate!**

**-Tu también-**sonrió-**Salúdame a tu madre, espero poder conocerla algún día**

**-¡Seguro! Aun que ella ya te conoce-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-La chica de rebelde, el amor de mi madre era la futura reina de Arendelle-**apunto un viejo retrato de la mamá de elsa cuando joven, quien era su viva imagen-**Supongo que mi madre y yo compartimos los mismos gustos… ¿Cómo no enamorarnos de alguien como ustedes?**

Tras decir eso se marcho por la ventana montada en angus rumbo al muelle dejando a la reina sorprendida de la historia que acababa de escuchar, sonrió sonrojada y fue donde anna abrazándola tiernamente para así quedarse dormidas juntas.

**Fin**

* * *

**Soralove.**- ahhhh ahora si el fin del fin, ternuritas las dos niñas que conforman el meripunzel, deje algo de merilsa al final con un poco de WTF con la reina elinor y la mami de elsa, espero le haya gustado todo el fic en general, nuevamente gracias por los mensajes, se les quiere mucho, ya nos leeremos en otra ocasión. Besos magicos


End file.
